<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistybreeze's Choice (Short Story) IN PROGRESS by theDawnmistWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088808">Mistybreeze's Choice (Short Story) IN PROGRESS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDawnmistWrites/pseuds/theDawnmistWrites'>theDawnmistWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors OCs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Warrior Cats, dawnmist, warriors - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDawnmistWrites/pseuds/theDawnmistWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a kit, Mistybreeze and her brother enjoy playing with Bloodfur. But when their friendship is suddenly broken, she grows lonely, and only Revengeheart seems willing to befriend her. She quickly falls for him and agrees to become his mate. But when she finds herself locked into a dark plot, she realizes that she has made a terrible mistake, one that puts the future of every clan in danger.</p><p>This story takes place during Shadows of Blood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors OCs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Allegiances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>SHADOWCLAN</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Leader</b></span></strong><strong><b>: Depthstar</b></strong> - Very dark blue-gray tom with a lighter front left paw, dark blue eyes.</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Deputy</b></span></strong><strong><b>: Cobratail</b></strong> - Mottled dark red and black tabby tom with amber eyes.</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Medicine Cat:</b></span></strong><strong><b> Hawkfeather</b></strong> - Spotted brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.<br/><strong><b>Apprentice, Dewstorm</b></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Warriors</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Crowmask</b></strong> - Black tom with amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Greenpine</b></strong> - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Ashcloud</b></strong> - Dark gray and white tom with pale green eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Rosebreeze</b></strong> - Creamy ginger tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Cougarfoot</b></strong> - Golden brown tom with a white muzzle, black ear tips and tail tip, amber eyes.<br/><strong><b>Apprentice, Revengepaw</b></strong></p><p><strong><b>Cliffshade</b></strong> - Dark brown and gray tom with a white underbelly, yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Poisonedsap</b></strong> - Dark golden brown she-cat with dark brown muzzle, throat, nose blaze, black chin, ears, paws, and tail tip, amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Flameheart</b></strong> - Ginger tabby tom with green eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Copperstripe</b></strong> - Dark golden ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Timberstorm</b></strong> - Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.<br/><strong><b>Apprentice, Swiftpaw</b></strong></p><p><strong><b>Blackstorm</b></strong> - Black tom with yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Brownstripe</b></strong> - Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Foxshadow</b></strong> - Black and very dark ginger tom with a bushy tail, dark amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Stripednose</b></strong> - Tortoiseshell tom with white paws, chest, and muzzle, black mark on his nose, blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Mottledface</b></strong> - Mottled brown tom with amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Boost</b></strong> - Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Former loner.</p><p><strong><b>Song</b></strong> - White she-cat with light blue eyes. Former loner.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Apprentices</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Dewstorm</b></strong> - Spotted gray tom with yellow eyes. The medicine cat apprentice.</p><p><strong><b>Revengepaw</b></strong>- White tom with jet black legs, yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Swiftpaw</b></strong>- Black and white tom with blue eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Queens</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Bloomfire</b></strong> - Orange she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and chin, dark ginger ears. Mother to Flameheart's kit:</p><p><strong><b>Bloodkit -</b></strong> Dark reddish brown tabby tom with a nick in his right ear, yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Diamondrain</b></strong> - Silver gray she-cat with darker spots, paws, and ears, white chest, muzzle, and chin, light blue eyes. Mother to Crowmask's kits:</p><p><strong><b>Mistykit</b></strong> - Silver-gray she-cat with darker points, light blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Coldkit</b></strong> - Dark gray tom with darker points, dark blue eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Elders</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Buzzardglare</b></strong>- Dark brown tabby tom with one blind eye, yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Foxshine</b></strong> - Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Carrottail</b></strong> - Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Bluerain</b></strong> - Light blue gray speckled she-cat with blue eyes.<br/>________________________</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>THUNDERCLAN</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Leader:</b></span></strong> <strong><b>Strawberrystar</b></strong> - Speckled reddish-ginger and cream she-cat with amber eyes.</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Deputy:</b></span></strong> <strong><b>Snowfalcon</b></strong> - Broad shouldered white tom with amber eyes.<br/><strong><b>Apprentice, Darkpaw</b></strong></p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Medicine Cat:</b></span></strong><strong><b> Spicewhisker</b></strong> - Small black tom with a white muzzle, tail tip, and front right paw, yellow eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Warriors</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Broadwing</b></strong> - Broad shouldered dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.<br/><strong><b>Apprentice, Batpaw</b></strong></p><p><strong><b>Oaktuft</b></strong> - Brown and cream tabby tom with amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Morningmist</b></strong> - Light gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Chillwhisker</b></strong> - Light gray tabby tom with light blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Hickoryroot</b></strong> - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Cedarnose</b></strong> - Dark brown tabby tom with a white splashed muzzle and paws, amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Vanillafern</b></strong> - Creamy colored tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Apprentices</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Batpaw</b></strong> - Smoky black tom with gray-brown muzzle and underbelly, amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Darkpaw</b></strong> - Very dark brown tom with swirled black stripes, amber eyes.<br/>----------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>WINDCLAN</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Leader: </b></span></strong><strong><b>Gladestar -</b></strong> Light golden yellow tabby she-cat with pale greenish yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Deputy:</b></span></strong><strong><b> Monarchwing -</b></strong> Orange she-cat with black spots and ear tips, golden yellow muzzle, chin, nose blaze, chest, and tail tip, darker orange paws, yellowish green eyes.</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Medicine Cat: </b></span></strong><strong><b>Silverberry - </b></strong>Silver she-cat with a darker front left paw, tail tip, and right ear, green eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>Apprentice, Starfaith</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Warriors:</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Featherblaze -</b></strong>Pale ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, amber eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>Apprentice, Sharppaw</b>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Darkstorm -</b></strong> Black tom with green eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Thunderjolt -</b></strong> Broad shouldered black and white tom with silver stripes and amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Firetail -</b></strong> Orange tom with a red tail and ears, yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Soakedears -</b></strong> Very dark gray tom with black ears and paws, dark green eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>Apprentice, Scorchpaw</b>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Jaggedear</b></strong> - Brown tabby tom with a torn left ear, green eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>Apprentice, Tornadopaw</b>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Jaystreak - </b></strong>Blue-gray and black tom with a white stripe across each side, blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Driftrunner-</b></strong> Dark golden brown tom with very thick black classic tabby stripes, muzzle, chin, ears, paws, chest, and underbelly, amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Howlstorm -</b></strong> Dark gray tom with green eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Dandeliontail - </b></strong>Yellow tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Whitehare -</b></strong> White tom with light green eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Blazinglight - </b></strong>Golden yellow tom with yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Petalflame -</b></strong> Yellow, orange, and white she-cat with yellow eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Apprentices</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Starfaith -</b></strong> Golden yellow she-cat with a yellow tail tip and star shape on chest, yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Tornadopaw -</b></strong> Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Scorchpaw - </b></strong>Dark tortoiseshell tom that is mostly black with small ginger splotches, amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Sharppaw -</b></strong> Thin black tom with green-yellow eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Queens</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Willowtail-</b></strong> Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Icetail's kit:</p><p><strong><b>Thistlekit - </b></strong>White tom with a gray tabby head and tail, light blue eyes.</p><p>-</p><p><strong><b>Clovernose</b></strong> - Brown and white she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Thunderjolt's kits:</p><p><strong><b>Leopardkit - </b></strong>Brown she-cat with black spots, paws, chin, ears, tail tip, amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Marshkit </b></strong>- Smoky black and tan tom with green eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Elders</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Whitefrost -</b></strong> White she-cat with blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Cornwhisker -</b></strong> Golden tabby and white tom with yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Wetbelly -</b></strong> Dark gray tabby tom with a black underbelly, blue eyes.</p><p>---------------</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>RIVERCLAN</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Leader:</b></span></strong><strong><b> Frostedstar -</b></strong> White tom with pale blue eyes.</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Deputy: </b></span></strong><strong><b>Ravenfeather - </b></strong>Black tom with amber eyes.</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Medicine cat:</b></span></strong> <strong><b>Otterpelt - </b></strong>Red-brown she-cat with amber eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>Apprentice, Sagepaw</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Warriors</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Petalfin -</b></strong> Silver, dark gray, black, and white splashed she-cat with blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Dipfoot -</b></strong> Gray tom with silver paws, blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Cherryberry</b></strong> - Red and ginger she-cat with amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Winterlight</b></strong> - Long furred dark gray and pale yellow she-cat with yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Duckwing -</b></strong> Dark brown tabby tom with sea green eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Warmmoss -</b></strong> Light brown and white she-cat with pale green-yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Heartsong -</b></strong> Silver and white she-cat with black ears and tail, blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Darkminnow - </b></strong>Sleek black tom with dark teal eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Mintfrost - </b></strong>White tom with small silver tabby patches, green eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Arcticblaze -</b></strong> Small white tom with ice blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Dovewhisper- </b></strong>Pale silver and white tabby she-cat with pale green eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Thunderwater -</b></strong> Dark gray and black tabby tom with dark blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Frostleaf -</b></strong> Mottled pale brown and white speckled tom with a white face and legs, blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Tansytail -</b></strong> Light golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Apprentices</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Sagepaw</b></strong> - Silver and black tabby she-cat with pale blue-green eyes. The medicine cat apprentice.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Queens</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Risingmoon -</b></strong> White she-cat with dark gray and silver tabby points, blue eyes. Mother to Darkminnow's kit:</p><p><strong><b>Cloudkit -</b></strong> Small black tom with white toes and heart shape on chest, light blue eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Elders</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Mudslip</b></strong> - Brown tom with darker ears, tail tip, and paws, black muzzle, green eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Swanpool</b></strong> - Slender white she-cat with black tail tip, ears, muzzle, and toes, ice blue eyes.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>SKYCLAN</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Leader</b></span></strong><strong><b>: Ravenstar</b></strong> - Long furred black tom with green eyes.</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Deputy</b></span></strong><strong><b>: Sandblaze</b></strong> - Light golden yellow tom with light brown-ginger paws, mark on chest, ears, chin, and yellowish blaze on forehead and tail tip. Yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Medicine Cat:</b></span></strong><strong><b> Ryeheart</b></strong> - Brown tabby tom with dark brown tabby legs, tail, ears, and nose blaze, creamy chin, muzzle, chest, and tail tip, amber eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Warriors</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Tigerleap</b></strong> - Dark golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Brackenleaf</b></strong> - Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Deserve's Army</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><span class="u"><b>Leader:</b></span></strong> <strong><b>Deserve -</b></strong> Black tom with white paws, emerald green eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Healers</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Shimmer -</b></strong> Silver spotted tabby she-cat, pale amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Coco</b></strong> - Dark brown tabby she-cat, green eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Soldiers</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Castiel</b></strong> - Silver tabby tom with light blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Crow -</b></strong> Black tom with a white front left paw, amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Papercut</b></strong> - Thin white tom with a scar down the center of his face, pale yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Wolf -</b></strong> Very thick furred dark brown-gray tom with a white muzzle, yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Bonfire -</b></strong> Fiery ginger tom with black patches, amber eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Sunset -</b></strong> Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Sorrel -</b></strong> Orange tabby she-cat with darker ginger ears and tail, pale green eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Timber -</b></strong> Brown tabby tom with a torn ear, green eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Patch -</b></strong> White tom with brown patches, blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Coke -</b></strong> Black tom with dark gray spotted legs, dark blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Screech -</b></strong> Black tom with amber eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Queens</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>Ivy -</b></strong> Dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches, green eyes. Mother to Wolf's kits:</p><p><strong><b>Talon -</b></strong> Dark gray-brown tom, yellow eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Snowflake -</b></strong> silver she-cat with white spots, pale blue eyes.</p><p><strong><b>Misty -</b></strong> Dark gray tabby she-cat, pale green eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your eyes are so blue!"</p><p>Mistykit twitched her ear at her brother's squeak. <em>His eyes must have opened!</em> She realized with a pang of envy. </p><p>She heard her mother purr softly in response to Coldkit. "So are yours, little one." </p><p><em>Will mine open too soon? Do I have blue eyes like Coldkit and Diamondrain? </em>She wondered, shifting against her mother's warm belly. As long as she could remember, she could see nothing but darkness. Though it had been only a matter of days, it felt like forever to a kit who had yet to see the world. She constantly wondered what the nursery looked like, and her denmates who she only knew by the sound of their voices. </p><p>"Will Mistykit's eyes open soon too?" That was Bloodkit, not far from her. </p><p>His mother, Bloomfire, sounded further away from them. "I'm sure it won't be much longer. It depends if she's ready." She purred.</p><p><em>Maybe I am ready... </em>Mistykit's stomach fluttered with excitement. She stumbled up into a sitting position and felt her mother's tailtip brush against her flank. </p><p>"It looks like she's ready now," Diamondrain murmured warmly. "Go on dear. The world is waiting for you. There's so much to see!"</p><p><em>The world is waiting for me.</em> The thought made her fur tingle with excitement.<em> I can't wait to see it all!</em> She sensed another cat in front of her as she slowly opened her eyes. </p><p>The dark veil parted, revealing the furry red face of another kit.<em> Is that Bloodkit? </em>She recalled how close his voice had sounded just moments ago. <em>It must be! </em>She found herself taken back by his bright yellow eyes which were fixed happily on her. <em>Wow...! I've never seen colors before. But this one is already my favorite!</em> She was unable to look away, her eyes stretching wider as she stared into their golden depths.  "Wow!" She breathed in awe.</p><p>Bloodkit's eyes flashed with unease, and his ears flicked back self consciously. "W-what is it?"</p><p>"Your eyes!" Mistykit squeaked and leaned toward him, not taking her eyes off his. Unable to resist getting a closer look, she pressed forward until their noses were touching, her gaze locked on his yellow eyes. "They're like the sun!" She mewed in amazement. </p><p>He let out a purr of amusement and leaned back a little. "You don't even know what the sun looks like!"</p><p>That was true. But the nursery queens spoke of the sun now and then, and Mistykit felt that only the bright glow of Bloodkit's eyes could match it. "Now I do!" She replied happily. "Like <em>that!"</em></p><p>While Bloodkit turned away in embarrassment, a dark gray and black kit bounced in front of her. "Your eyes are open!" He exclaimed. "Look Diamondrain, she has blue eyes too!"</p><p>"I do?" She gasped and stared at the kit she immediately identified as Coldkit. She stared at his deep blue eyes for a moment.<em> So that's blue... That's what my eyes look like! </em></p><p>She felt Diamondrain's soft tongue rasp over her head, and she quickly turned to look up at her mother for the first time. She had a beautiful silver spotted coat and blue eyes, however they were lighter than Coldkit's. Her mother gazed down at her warmly and let out a purr. "Hello, little one."</p><p>"You're so pretty!" Mistykit immediately looked down at her paws, discovering that they were both silver. "I look a lot like you, don't I?"</p><p>"Yes, you do." Diamondrain lowered her head to nuzzle her. "Only you have less spots."</p><p>Mistykit slowly turned in circles, trying to study her entire pelt. Unlike her mother, spots were absent from her silver fur, and she felt strangely disappointed. <em>I like her spots!</em></p><p>"Hi, Mistykit!" </p><p>She stopped spinning at the sound of the new voice and looked up to see who it belonged to. A black and white kit had scampered over, his blue eyes bright and friendly. "I'm Swiftkit! You and Coldkit are going to love seeing the camp and-"</p><p>"Swiftkit!"</p><p>A she-cat snapped sharply, and Mistykit jumped a little in surprise, instinctively pressing back against Diamondrain. Beyond Swiftkit lay a golden and brown queen with ragged fur. Her amber eyes were narrowed at him. "Come play with your brother," She growled. "Don't waste time with silly introductions!"</p><p>Swiftkit's black ears flattened. "Yes, Poisonedsap," He mumbled and reluctantly returned to his mother. </p><p>With her crouched another black and white kit, his amber eyes gleaming eagerly at Swiftkit. <em>That must be Stonekit.</em> His white tail swished back and forth before he pounced on his brother. Swiftkit let out a startled yelp, and Poisonedsap purred approvingly.</p><p>Mistykit tilted her head, troubled by their violent behavior. <em>They're different from Coldkit and Bloodkit...</em></p><p>"Since our eyes are open, we can play now too!" She turned to see Coldkit pounce onto Bloodkit's back. </p><p>The older kit laughed and looked over his shoulder at him. "Yeah!"</p><p>"Be careful, Bloodkit," Bloomfire meowed worriedly. "They're much smaller than you."</p><p>"I will, don't worry," Bloodkit promised as Coldkit playfully nipped his ear. He lowered himself and gently nudged Coldkit off of him. "Here, let's play a game."</p><p>Mistykit climbed out of her nest and tilted her head. "A game? Okay!"<em> I've never played a game before... But I bet it's fun!</em></p><p>She and Coldkit watched curiously as Bloodkit crouched by Bloomfire's nest and pulled out a ball of moss in his teeth. He turned to the other kits and dropped it, rolling it under his paw. </p><p>"Swiftkit taught me this game," He meowed, casting a worried look at his friend as he grappled with Stonekit. "It's called mossball. I'm going to toss it to you, and you bat it back."</p><p>"That sounds fun!" Mistykit purred eagerly. </p><p>Beside her, Coldkit bounced excitedly. "Yeah, let's play!"</p><p>"Okay, you first Mistykit!" Bloodkit tossed the ball of moss in the air and lightly batted it toward her. </p><p>She froze for a moment before leaping forward, swinging her paw at it. To her dismay, she missed it completely and awkwardly fell onto her side. She heard Coldkit break into laughter and stumbled to her paws, her pelt hot with embarrassment. </p><p>She expected to see Bloodkit laughing at her too, but he wasn't. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.</p><p>"Yeah." Mistykit shook out her fur. "Sorry, Bloodkit."</p><p>"It's okay!" He assured her, his yellow eyes warm. "It was great for a first try."</p><p>Coldkit's tail twitched impatiently as he stopped laughing. "Can I try?"</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>As Bloodkit passed the mossball to Coldkit, she heard the queens purring behind them.</p><p>"It's wonderful that the kits have already become friends," Diamondrain was purring to Bloomfire.</p><p>The orange and white queen nodded as she gazed at the kits. "They seem to get along very well."</p><p>"Bloodkit is our best friend!" Mistykit exclaimed, looking at the reddish brown kit brightly.</p><p>"Yeah!" Coldkit joined in happily. "I hope we play with you every day, so we can learn more games!"</p><p>Bloodkit looked taken back, his yellow eyes flashing with emotion. "O-of course!" He stammered, a purr rumbling in his throat. "I'll be the best friend I can be, I promise."</p><p>"I see you've made some new friends."</p><p>Mistykit turned to see a ginger tabby warrior step into the nursery, his green eyes fixed warmly on Bloodkit. </p><p>"Flameheart!" Bloodkit purred and hurried forward to meet him. The tom lowered his head to nuzzle him. Beyond them, Bloomfire watched them warmly. </p><p><em>That must be Bloodkit's father. </em>Mistykit thought. An unanswered question crossed her mind, and she quickly turned to Diamondrain. "Where is our father?" She asked excitedly. "Who is he?"</p><p>"Yeah, which warrior is he?" Coldkit prompted. "I'll bet he's the best in the clan!"</p><p>Unease flashed across her mother's face. "Your father..." She hesitated for a long moment before responding. "Your father is Crowmask. He's a black tom with amber eyes."</p><p>Coldkit perked up. "That must be where my dark markings come from!"</p><p>"That's right." Diamondrain sounded uncomfortable. </p><p>Mistykit looked toward the exit of the nursery, trying to see the cats in the clearing. "Where is Crowmask? When is he coming to visit us?" She asked curiously.</p><p>"Come on, let's go find him and show him our eyes are open!" Coldkit started toward the exit.</p><p>"No, no." Diamondrain blocked him with her tail, and he looked up at her, puzzled. "Crowmask... He's very busy with his duties," She murmured. "He'll visit when he has time."</p><p>"Oh, okay." Coldkit sat down, disappointed. </p><p>As Mistykit watched Flameheart let Bloodkit play with his tail, she grew more and more excited to meet her own father. <em>He must be a really great warrior if he's so busy. I hope we make him proud!</em></p><p>When Flameheart left, Bloodkit returned to the kits. Mistykit eyed the moss ball on the ground between them. "Can we play some more? Please!"</p><p>The red tabby kit purred. "Sure!" </p><p>As the three of them continued their game, Mistykit realized that she'd never been happier. She wanted to stay in the nursery forever, playing games with Coldkit and Bloodkit.<em> The world is such a great place!</em> She thought happily. <em>Nothing will ever take this feeling away.</em></p><p>***</p><p>As moons passed, Mistykit soon learned the unfortunate truth. Life couldn't be that simple and carefree. Change was inevitable. The leaves on the trees had turned golden and red, the air brisk and chilly as leaf-fall arrived. But this was the least significant of the changes she now faced.</p><p>"Catch, Mistykit!" Coldkit batted a moss-ball to her.</p><p>She leaped up and swat it back to him, letting out a purr. "I can catch anything!" </p><p>"Do you really think ThunderClan did it?" Rosebreeze, the newest nursery queen, quietly spoke behind them. </p><p>Diamondrain met the creamy tabby's gaze sympathetically. "It seems like it, Rosebreeze."</p><p>A couple moons ago, Maplefur had been found dead on ThunderClan territory. Just a day later, he and Poisonedsap's kits were apprenticed. While Swiftkit became Swiftpaw, Stonekit changed his name to Revengepaw. It was an unusual name, but the young tom had insisted taking it on in regard to his desire to avenge Maplefur's death.</p><p>Not long after Maplefur's death, another warrior, Milkblaze, was found dead. The clan agreed that only ThunderClan could be responsible, and every warrior and apprentice was preparing for battle.</p><p>"But why...?" Rosebreeze's voice cracked. "Why Maplefur and Milkblaze...?"</p><p>Mistykit remembered that the murdered warriors were Rosebreeze's brothers. Losing them had taken a great toll on her, and every cat knew she was still grieving deeply. Mistykit was hardly aware of the moss ball flying over her head as she stared at Rosebreeze sadly. </p><p>"Maplefur loved kits," The queen rasped. "He should be here to see mine. Milkblaze too..."</p><p>Diamondrain rested her paw over Rosebreeze's, her blue eyes filled with sorrow. "They're with StarClan now," She murmured.</p><p>"Yes, and they'll watch over the kits, won't they?" Mistykit realized a moment later that she shouldn't have interrupted. <em>This is a serious moment! A kit like me has no right to speak here!</em></p><p>But the grieving queen looked at her and let out a dry purr. "You're right, Mistykit. Thank you." Beside her, Diamondrain's eyes shone with pride.</p><p>The leaves by the entrance rustled as Brownstripe ducked into the den, a mouse in his jaws. He lowered his head and dropped it in front of Rosebreeze. "I thought you might be hungry," He purred.</p><p>Rosebreeze turned her head to her mate and purred. "Thank you, Brownstripe." Her voice cracked as she spoke.</p><p>The brown tabby noticed, and his eyes flashed with worry. "Rosebreeze? Are you alright?" When she didn't respond, he glanced questioningly at Diamondrain. The queen met his gaze, and he seemed to understand immediately. </p><p>Brownstripe crouched and pressed his head against Rosebreeze's. "It's alright," He murmured. "I'm here. Think of how amazing our kits will be. Maplefur and Milkblaze would want you to focus on them."</p><p>The creamy tabby let out a purr and leaned back to lick his head. "You're going to be a great father."</p><p>Mistykit already envied Rosebreeze's future kits for having a father like Brownstripe. For moons, she and Coldkit waited for Crowmask to visit them. He never did. While playing outside the nursery, they sometimes saw him in the clearing, eating prey or getting ready to go on patrol. But whenever Crowmask caught their eye, he'd quickly turn away. Mistykit and Coldkit soon understood that their father wanted nothing to do with them, for reasons Diamondrain never told them. She only promised that it wasn't their fault.</p><p>She and Coldkit were no longer hurt by Crowmask's absence in their lives. Though Mistykit often wondered what it was like to have two parents, Diamondrain gave them enough love and care for two cats. Perhaps one was all they needed.</p><p>"I just had a training session with Bloodpaw," Brownstripe meowed to Rosebreeze.</p><p>Mistykit looked up at the mention of her former denmate. Bloodpaw had begun his apprenticeship shortly after Swiftpaw and Revengepaw. Though he had promised to visit Mistykit and Coldkit often, he rarely did. She assumed he was busy with his training and tried not to be hurt by this. </p><p>"Bloodpaw!" Coldkit perked up. "Is he back in camp?"</p><p>Mistykit bounded out of the nursery. "Let's find out!" She exclaimed. Coldkit joined her, and they surveyed the clearing hopefully. </p><p>She spotted Bloodpaw at the side of the clearing, practicing battle moves with Swiftpaw. "Bloodpaw! Bloodpaw!" She and Coldkit hurried across the clearing. </p><p>The red tabby apprentice paused and turned to them, his eyes lighting with warmth. "Hey!"</p><p>As she and Coldkit tackled him, Swiftpaw watched in amusement, shaking his head. "I sure hope there aren't any kits in the battle tomorrow, or you'll never make it."</p><p>"We won't be kits for much longer," Coldkit pointed out as he jumped off of Bloodpaw, his chin high. "We'll be apprenticed in one moon!"</p><p>Mistykit looked at Bloodpaw eagerly as he got to his paws. "How's your training going? Are you learning a lot? What's the territory like?" </p><p>Bloodpaw let out a purr. "It's great! I-"</p><p>"Bloodpaw!"</p><p>They turned to see a golden warrior, Cougarfoot, approaching. "Me and Swiftpaw are going to review a few moves once more before the battle. I'd like you to come." He glanced across the clearing as Brownstripe stepped out of the nursery. "I want to make sure you've been properly prepared."</p><p>The tabby warrior narrowed his eyes at Cougarfoot, flicking his tail before padding away. Bloodpaw stared after his mentor for a moment, then turned to Cougarfoot. "Okay."</p><p>"Wait!" Coldkit called out in disappointment as the three cats began padding away. "Will you play with us after?"</p><p>Cougarfoot paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Tomorrow we'll be attacking the ThunderClan camp," He reminded them. "Bloodpaw needs to focus on his training."</p><p>"Okay..." Mistykit's tail drooped. Of course, this was much more important. But she and Coldkit missed spending time with Bloodpaw.</p><p>As Cougarfoot and Swiftpaw continued toward the thorn tunnel, Bloodpaw hesitated, turning to face Mistykit and Coldkit. "I'm sorry. Things are just hard now because I'm an apprentice." His yellow eyes warmed. "But it'll all change soon. Once you're apprentices, we can spend lots of time training and hanging out." </p><p>"I can't wait!" Mistykit purred. As Bloodpaw hurried after Cougarfoot and Swiftpaw, she and Coldkit ran back to the nursery. </p><p><em>He's right.</em> Mistykit thought happily. She imagined the three of them training together in the forest, exchanging stories and staying up late at night in the apprentices den.<em> It would be so much fun! Once we're all apprentices, it'll be just like old times! </em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mistykit awoke to sunlight leaking through the roof of the nursery. She blinked opened her eyes and rose to sit back on her haunches as her heartbeat quickened in alarm. "The sun has risen!" She gasped out. </p><p>She felt Coldkit stir against her. "What?" He yawned. "Did everyone leave already?"</p><p>"Most of the warriors and apprentices left a while ago." Rosebreeze meowed from where she lay in her nest, gently grooming her swollen stomach. </p><p>As Mistykit's heart sunk in disappointment, Coldkit sat up sharply, sounding more alert. "What? We missed them? I wanted to wish Bloodpaw good luck!" </p><p>"Me too," She mewed quietly, looking out into the empty clearing. <em>I hoped he'd at least say goodbye...</em></p><p>Behind them, Diamondrain blinked sympathetically. "I'm sure he just didn't want to wake you," She told them. "Don't worry. They'll tell us all about the battle when they return." </p><p><em>I hope no cat gets hurt.</em> Mistykit thought worriedly. <em>Revengepaw and Swiftpaw fought fiercely enough as kits... But a fight between grown warriors...</em> She imagined her clanmates returning with horrible wounds, leaving trails of blood behind them. She shuddered and tried to push the gruesome thought away.</p><p>"Good morning." Dewstorm chirped a greeting as he padded into the nursery, sunlight dappling his gray spotted coat. "Rosebreeze, how are you feeling today?" He crouched beside her and sniffed her plump belly fur. "Your kits are due any day now."</p><p>"I'm alright." The cream tabby queen hesitated. "Worried about what will come of the battle, but I'm sure every cat is."</p><p>The medicine cat gave a small nod of agreement. "I can't imagine why Strawberrystar would allow her warriors to kill," He said quietly. "But I think an attack is justified if it means avenging Maplefur and Milkblaze."</p><p>"Yes." Rosebreeze's eyes clouded with sorrow. </p><p>Coldkit tensed. "If ThunderClan warriors were willing to kill before, they're sure to do it in a battle!" </p><p>He exchanged an anxious look with Mistykit, whose blood turned cold with dread. <em>He's right! What if more cats die? </em>The vision of her bloodied clanmates returned, this time accompanied by those carrying dead bodies. <em>What if Bloodpaw is among them?  </em>She feared. <em>Or Revengepaw and Swiftpaw? Or Crowmask?</em></p><p>While Diamondrain lowered her head to give Coldkit a comforting lick on the ear, Mistykit looked up at Dewstorm anxiously. "Do you think anyone will die today? StarClan would have told you, wouldn't they?"</p><p>Dewstorm wasn't just the clan medicine cat apprentice. He was Diamondrain's brother, and therefore Mistykit's kin. She admired his skill and intelligence that few cats in the forest shared. He visited the nursery often to check on the queens, but Mistykit didn't need a connection with StarClan to know that he loved visiting his niece and nephew.</p><p>The medicine cat's eyes grew soft with warmth. "StarClan doesn't tell me everything, Mistykit. I wish they did." He crouched and touched his nose to her head. "But it's against the warrior code to kill in battle. ThunderClan follows the same code we do."</p><p><em>Then why would they kill Maplefur and Milkblaze..?</em> Mistykit questioned, but decided not to voice her thoughts. <em>I don't want to think about death anymore. I'd rather believe that Dewstorm is right.</em></p><p>"Dewstorm!" </p><p>Mistykit flicked an ear in the direction of the sound and turned to see Hawkfeather standing outside the den, his tail swishing impatiently. "I need you to help me mix herbs. There will be injuries to treat when the warriors return."</p><p>"Right." Dewstorm rose to his paws. "Rosebreeze, let us know if you need anything."</p><p>Rosebreeze purred quietly. "Of course. Thank you, Dewstorm."</p><p>Diamondrain nodded to her brother as he exited the den to meet Hawkfeather. As the medicine cats spoke quietly outside, Coldkit turned to Mistykit. "Let's play a game," He suggested, his eyes gleaming playfully. "I'll be a big mean ThunderClan cat, and you can be a fierce ShadowClan warrior!"</p><p>Mistykit was about to tell him how wrong that felt given the situation when distant meowing and yowls of triumph outside caught her attention. </p><p>As she and Coldkit looked in its direction, Diamondrain's ears pricked forward. "They're back!" Mistykit and Coldkit hurried out of the nursery while behind them, Diamondrain rose and followed more slowly. Rosebreeze stayed in her nest, though her eyes were filled with curiosity. </p><p>Mistykit sat beside Coldkit outside the nursery, watching anxiously as her clanmates streamed through the thorn tunnel and into the clearing. Depthstar and Cobratail led the group, speaking together, but their voices were drowned out by the cheering warriors behind them. </p><p>"We won!" Copperstripe announced, his tail high and his amber eyes lit with triumph.</p><p>Beside him, Cliffshade gave a satisfied nod. "We taught ThunderClan a lesson, not to mess with our warriors." As Greenpine padded to his side, he hesitated, twitching his ear. "You fought well," He commented.</p><p>The tabby she-cat glanced at him, mildly surprised. "Well, you weren't so bad yourself, flea-pelt." She purred and nudged him.</p><p>"Hawkfeather!"</p><p>Mistykit tensed when she saw Boost limp into camp, flanked by Stripednose and Song. Blood streaked the fur around a long gash in his shoulder. <em>Oh no!</em></p><p>"Hawkfeather, Boost is hurt!" Song gasped, staring at her brother anxiously. </p><p>The tabby medicine cat hurried over and sniffed at the young warrior's wound. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious," He meowed as he began applying cobwebs with his paws. </p><p>Mistykit slowly relaxed as she realized there were no serious wounds, and the clan wouldn't be so triumphant if a clanmate had been killed. She brightened when she saw Bloodpaw at the side of the clearing near Bloomfire and Flameheart. </p><p>"Look, there's Bloodpaw!" She gasped and raced forward, feeling her brother hard on her paws. She dodged the clusters of celebrating warriors and slowed when she neared him. Coldkit skidded to a halt beside her. "Hey!"</p><p>They looked up expectantly at Bloodpaw, but he seemed to take no notice of them, his yellow eyes staring across the clearing where some other cats were gathered.</p><p>"Bloodpaw? Are you alright?" Mistykit prompted worriedly, tilting her head.<em> Is he hurt?</em></p><p>"What?" Bloodpaw blinked, seeming to break out of his thoughts as he noticed them. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He sounded troubled and distant.</p><p><em>Something's bothering him. </em>Mistykit was about to question him further when Depthstar's yowl interrupted. She turned to see the clan leader standing on the meeting rock, his blueish black fur pale under the morning light. Most of the clan was already gathered below, but settled and quieted as they turned their attention to their leader.</p><p>"Cats of ShadowClan, we are victorious!" As Depthstar began speaking, the clan cheered, and Mistykit and Coldkit awkwardly left Bloodpaw's side to return to Diamondrain. They sat near their mother and looked up at the clan leader as he went on. </p><p>"The attack on ThunderClan was a success. We return with only minor injuries, and without a doubt, we have shown that we will not tolerate murder." Depthstar hesitated for a long moment, exchanging a glance with Cobratail, who sat on a rock below him. "However during the battle, one of ThunderClan's warriors, Hickoryroot, was killed."</p><p>As the cats below exchanged troubled looks and murmured quietly to one another, Mistykit's eyes widened. <em>What? That means a ShadowClan cat killed him! </em> Beside her, Coldkit inhaled sharply.</p><p>"With all due respect, Depthstar, they killed two of our own." Foxshadow spoke up from the side of the clearing, narrowing his amber eyes. "They deserved a loss."</p><p>While Blackstorm and Mottledface murmured agreement, Stripednose shot his brother a startled look. "How can you say that? It's against the warrior code to kill in battle!"</p><p>"They killed outside of battle!" Mottledface shot back, echoing Mistykit's earlier thoughts. "They broke the code long before we did." </p><p>"That's enough!" Depthstar growled, and the brothers quieted. "You are right that ThunderClan broke the code by killing two cats. But we are no better if we follow in their pawsteps. Hickoryroot was a warrior in the eyes of StarClan with a family who will mourn him, just as Maplefur and Milkblaze were."</p><p>As he spoke, Mistykit glanced over her shoulder into the nursery at Rosebreeze, who dropped her gaze at the mention of her lost brothers.</p><p>"I'd like to know who killed him," Depthstar meowed, and the cats below fell silent with unease. "Not because I'm punishing any cat, but because I'd like them to understand the mistake they've made."</p><p>He was answered by silence. Several cats exchanged troubled looks, wondering which of their clanmates was guilty of the gruesome crime. </p><p>As the silence went on, Depthstar twitched his tail. "Did any cat see what happened?" He pressed.</p><p>Mistykit noticed Bloodpaw looking uncomfortable, shuffling his paws. He cast a glance at the side of the clearing, and she followed his gaze. Revengepaw sat in the shadows, his eyes narrowing at Bloodpaw as he caught his eye. Beside him, Swiftpaw looked at his brother nervously. </p><p><em>They must know something.</em> She realized.<em> But why won't they speak up?</em> She stared at Bloodpaw, silently urging him to share what he knew. </p><p>"I saw what happened, Depthstar." Poisonedsap slowly rose to her paws, and every cat turned sharply to see her. Revengepaw looked startled, and Bloodpaw's eyes widened.</p><p>"Of course she did it!" Crowmask snorted from the front of the crowd. "No cat should be surprised. She was one of Bone Shred's rogues. Let's exile her right now and-"</p><p>"That's enough!" Depthstar snapped, and the black warrior reluctantly fell silent, lashing his tail. "We will hear her out." He gave the she-cat a nod. "Go on, Poisonedsap."</p><p>The golden she-cat dipped her head. "Thank you, Depthstar." She slowly padded forward, and the cats parted to create a path as she made her way toward the meeting rock. She raised her head to the clan leader, a solemn look on her face. "During the battle, Hickoryroot attacked Swiftpaw."</p><p>Beyond her, the back and white apprentice's eyes flashed with confusion, and Poisonedsap continued. "He's never been as strong as Revengepaw. He was no match for a fully grown warrior." Her voice lowered into a rasp. "Hickoryroot showed no mercy, clawing and slashing at him... He wanted to kill him, I could tell!" </p><p>The clan watched in amazement as Poisonedsap turned and quickly padded back to her kits. She pulled Swiftpaw close with her paw and rubbed her muzzle against his cheek, choking out a sob. "Hickoryroot wanted to kill my poor Swiftpaw, I just know it! Just like he killed Maplefur and Milkblaze!" </p><p>As Swiftpaw shrank back, his blue eyes round, she went on sobbing. "He was about to strike Swiftpaw in the throat, but I got there just in time. I killed him, but not in anger. As a mother. As a mother frantically protecting her kit from a monster." She squeezed Swiftpaw close and wailed, causing him to flinch in her grasp. "Oh StarClan, if I'd lost him too, so soon after Maplefur..." She continued to sob. </p><p>For a moment there was silence, then a few murmurs of sympathy. Crowmask and Greenpine exchanged an uncertain look, and Cliffshade muttered something under his breath. </p><p>Depthstar hesitated before speaking. "I understand, Poisonedsap. You lost your mate, and losing your kits is an unbearable thought." His eyes narrowed. "But you could have defended Swiftpaw without killing Hickoryroot."</p><p>"I acted on a mother's instinct, Depthstar." Poisonedsap let go of Swiftpaw, who backed away as she bowed her head. "I'm sorry."</p><p>The clan leader studied her for a long moment. "Killing in battle is against the warrior code, Poisonedsap. You must not let your emotions trigger the dark side of you, the side that you gave up long ago." He paused. "Though I understand your motive, you will be confined to the camp for the rest of the moon."</p><p>"I understand. But that won't be a problem, Depthstar," Poisonedsap's eyes grew warm. "I'll be moving into the nursery soon." She looked across the clearing to Cougarfoot, who purred proudly.</p><p>As a few cats murmured congratulations, Mistykit looked back at Bloodpaw curiously. Her friend's yellow eyes were lit with frustration, his tail lashing slowly. <em>He must think Poisonedsap deserves a better punishment.</em> She thought. <em>After all, this is murder. But if she did it to save Swiftpaw's life... Is it wrong?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"I spy something... brown!" Mistykit purred.</p><p>She and Coldkit sat side by side in the clearing, not far from the nursery. The sun was setting over the pine trees, casting long shadows across the camp. Mistykit watched as her brother studied their surroundings. "Is it a tree?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Is it that branch? The ground?" When Mistykit shook her head, Coldkit narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Hmm... Oh!" He lifted a paw and pointed it across the clearing where Hawkfeather was sitting outside his den, sorting herbs. "Hawkfeather!"</p><p>"Right," Mistykit purred. It was quiet for a moment. "Do you want to play again?" She inquired.</p><p>Her brother shook his head. "We've been playing all day." He let out a sigh. "I'm bored."</p><p>Mistykit couldn't deny that she was falling under the heavy spell of boredom too. She and Coldkit were getting tired of playing the same old nursery games. There were no other kits in the nursery, and Bloodpaw never visited them.<em> It's still a quarter moon until we become apprentices! How are we ever going to make it?</em></p><p>"I taught that cat a lesson!"</p><p>Mistykit flicked an ear at the loud purr and turned her head, looking across the clearing. It had been two days since the battle, and Revengepaw was still boasting about how well he'd fought. </p><p>"And then I knocked a tabby warrior right off his paws!" Revengepaw was boasting to his brother, his tail swishing back and forth. "That was right before I slashed open that gray cat's muzzle. You should have seen the blood!"</p><p>Swiftpaw's attention was fixed on his paws, which he shuffled uncomfortably. "Err yeah." He hesitated. "Timberstorm wanted me for a training session." He awkwardly slunk away, his tail low. </p><p>"Hey!" Revengepaw glared after him, giving a frustrated snort. "I wasn't finished." He stared after his brother for a moment, then looked around boredly. He spotted Mistykit and Coldkit and rose to his paws, strutting over confidently. "How'd you two like to hear about how great I was in the battle?"</p><p>"Okay." Coldkit's eyes flashed with interest. </p><p>Mistykit looked past Revengepaw to where Swiftpaw was sitting at the side of the clearing, his head low. "Is Swiftpaw okay?" She asked.</p><p>"Swiftpaw?" Revengepaw scoffed. "Oh, he's just traumatized by his experience in the battle." He puffed out his white chest. "Not every cat has nerves of stone like me."</p><p>Coldkit frowned. "What was it like fighting in a real battle?"</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask!" Revengepaw's amber eyes gleamed. "It's greater than you could ever imagine. Surrounded by the yowls and shrieks of your enemies, tufts of fur and blood whirling around you."</p><p>While Coldkit's eyes widened, Mistykit spoke up. "Didn't you get hurt?" She asked worriedly.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" The black-legged apprentice's eyes lit up. He twisted his body to show off a long scar across his right shoulder. "I got this! Poisonedsap says I'll have it forever!"</p><p>"That's... good?" Coldkit sounded uneasy.</p><p>"Yeah! Scars show how tough you are." Revengepaw boasted. "And I'll be the toughest cat in the forest one day."</p><p><em>He's hardly even phased by being in danger and getting a scar! </em>Mistykit thought in amazement. "You weren't afraid? Not even a little?"</p><p>Revengepaw's amber eyes flashed to her. "Of course not! There's no time to be scared in battle. Your instinct takes over." He raised an unsheathed paw to study his claws. "It makes you stronger than anything."</p><p>Mistykit stared at the white and black tom, impressed by his words. She couldn't help but admire his confidence and bravery in battle. No other cat seemed quite as triumphant about the victory. </p><p>But she remembered that Revengepaw had been fighting for more than most cats. He wanted to avenge Maplefur, his father who had been killed by ThunderClan warriors. "You're so brave! You're going to be a great warrior," She purred.</p><p>"You bet I will." Revengepaw lifted his chin proudly.</p><p>"Revengepaw!" Cougarfoot crossed the clearing to his apprentice. "Are you up for a quick training session?"</p><p>The tom's eyes lit up. "Battle training?"</p><p>Cougarfoot narrowed his eyes. "No, I thought we could work on your hunting skills."</p><p>"Ugh!" His shoulders drooped. "Fine," He muttered and followed his mentor across the clearing.</p><p>Mistykit and Coldkit stared after them for a moment. "Won't it be great when we're apprentices with Revengepaw, Swiftpaw, and Bloodpaw?" She meowed, her boredom replaced with excitement as she imagined training with her clanmates. </p><p>"Yeah," Coldkit agreed. "We-"</p><p>"Mistykit! Coldkit!" Diamondrain's voice rose from the nursery behind them. "It's getting late. Come inside before it gets cold."</p><p><em>Already?</em> She exchanged a disappointed look with Coldkit before rising to her paws. "Coming, Diamondrain!" She and Coldkit turned and padded into the nursery. </p><p>Rosebreeze was already asleep in her nest, her fluffy cream striped tail wrapped around her. Diamondrain lay with one paw rested over the other, her blue eyes warm as she watched her kits. "Did you have fun?" She prompted.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess," Coldkit sighed. "But do we have to sleep already?"</p><p>Mistykit sat down in front of her mother. "We're nearly six moons. We don't get tired as easily anymore."</p><p>"Once we're apprentices, we can stay up as late as we want." Coldkit pointed out.</p><p>Diamondrain let out a purr. "We'll see how late you stay up when you start training at dawn every day. You'll be wishing I were pestering you to go to sleep early!"</p><p>While Mistykit realized she was probably right, Coldkit stretched his jaws open in a yawn. <em>Maybe we are a little tired. </em>She thought, mildly amused.</p><p>"Alright, it's time to sleep." Diamondrain swept her tail around Coldkit, gently pulling him toward her. He reluctantly climbed into their nest and curled up into a ball against her belly. </p><p>Mistykit settled beside him, resting her chin on her paws. After a moment, she opened her eyes and stared up at her mother. "Diamondrain?"</p><p>"Yes, Mistykit?" She prompted.</p><p>"Will you miss us when we're apprentices?" She asked. She was so excited to leave the nursery and begin her training, but never thought about how it would effect her mother.</p><p>Diamondrain's clear eyes softened with love and sadness. "Of course I will." She leaned down and licked her on the head. "But just because we won't share a nest or a den doesn't mean we won't be together. I'll always be here for you and Coldkit, and I can't wait to watch you grow into brave young warriors."</p><p>As Mistykit closed her eyes, she heard her mother murmur. </p><p>"I'll be with you every pawstep of the way."</p><p>***</p><p>"Mistypaw! Wake up!"</p><p>Just like when she was a kit, she opened her eyes and found herself looking into the bright yellow gaze of Bloodpaw. </p><p>"It's time for training!" Her denmate purred. "Our mentors want all the apprentices to train together today. It's going to be great!"</p><p><em>Yes! I'm an apprentice now! </em>She let out a purr and rose to her paws. Her surroundings vanished, and she found herself in the pine forest. The trees were bright and lush, the grass soft and full under her paws. A warm sun blazed down through the branches, dappling the earth in light.</p><p>Mistypaw looked up as a yellow butterfly fluttered over her head, purring happily. <em>The forest is just as beautiful as I imagined! </em></p><p>"Mistypaw, come on!" Bloodpaw called out happily. She looked up to see him standing further away, his fur bright red under the sunlight. Beyond him, Revengepaw and Swiftpaw were wrestling, laughing and growling playfully.</p><p>Coldpaw whisked past her, his blue eyes bright with excitement. "We're going to practice a hunting crouch! Bloodpaw's going to show us everything he knows!"</p><p><em>I have so much to learn! And what better way than to learn from my friends?</em> She let out a joyful laugh and began bounding after her brother toward Bloodpaw, her eyes fixed on his blazing yellow gaze.</p><p>***</p><p>"Mistykit! Mistykit!"</p><p>She awoke, startled to find Coldkit shaking her shoulder with his paws. "Mistykit, wake up!" He urged eagerly.</p><p>"Coldkit, I told you to let her sleep!" Diamondrain scolded gently as Mistykit rose to her paws, letting out a yawn and blinking drowsily. <em>What's going on? </em>She felt disappointed to be torn from her pleasant dream.<em> I thought I was really an apprentice!</em></p><p>Days and days had passed since that evening Revengepaw had boasted about the battle. Nearly every night Mistykit found herself in a dream world where she and Coldkit were apprentices, joyfully training with Bloodpaw, Revengepaw, and Swiftpaw. Every dream felt more real than the last, and it made awakening from them all the more frustrating.</p><p>"I know, but she has to see!" He stared at Mistykit excitedly. "Look at the clearing, you won't believe it!"</p><p>Mistykit blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?" <em>And why is it so cold?</em> She stepped away from Diamondrain's warm fur, shivering. Coldkit spun and bounded to the mouth of the den, looking over his shoulder eagerly.</p><p>As she joined him, she was unprepared for the brightness of the clearing and shut her eyes for a heartbeat before opening them again, blinking slowly. <em>What in the name of StarClan...?</em></p><p>The clearing had been cloaked in a glittering white blanket. Strange flurries drifted down from the sky, adding to the layer of white. "It's snow!" Coldkit purred. "Isn't it amazing?"</p><p>"This is snow?" Mistykit breathed, staring into the clearing. <em>It's beautiful! </em>Many cats were already outside, clearing snow into piles and gathering reinforcements for the dens. </p><p>Her attention snapped away from the clearing as Coldkit took a step forward, his paw sinking into the thick snow. "What are you doing?" She gasped.</p><p>"It's cold, but fun!" Her brother let out a purr and bounded forward, and she watched in amazement as he trampled through the snow. "Come on!"</p><p><em>I guess it's safe. </em>Mistykit hesitated before stepping forward into the snow. She gasped and drew her paw back sharply.<em> It's so cold! I didn't know anything could be so cold! </em>She looked up and saw Coldkit crouch, staring back at her teasingly. "You're not scared, are you?"</p><p>"Of course not!" Mistykit let out a purr. <em>I'm not scared of anything! Like Revengepaw! </em>She surged forward into the snow, ignoring the cold frost seeping into her fur. As she trotted through the snow, feeling the satisfying crunch under her paws, she discovered that Coldkit was right.<em> It is fun!</em></p><p>She scooped up a pawful of snow and flung it at her brother. It crumbled against his shoulder, and he froze, spinning to her. "Hey!" He purred and pounced on her, pinning her in the snow.</p><p>"Hey, that's cold!" She squeaked and kicked him off, scrambling to her paws and shaking snow from her back. She ran to him and rolled him over in the snow, laughing and purring playfully. </p><p>Coldkit batted her lightly, and she backed off of him. "Try this!" He turned and pounced into the snow, letting out a yowl of delight. "It's fun, you sink right into the snow!"</p><p>As Mistykit purred and joined her brother pouncing about, she heard Diamondrain call out behind them. "Be careful, kits! Don't stay out for too long, or you'll catch a cold."</p><p>She and Coldkit hardly cared as they pounced in the snow, kicking up thick clumps behind them. "It's amazing!" He purred. "It's like the clouds fell from the sky!"</p><p>Mistykit couldn't agree more. <em>I didn't think snow was so amazing! </em>She pawed at the snow, fascinated as she studied the pawprint she'd left behind. </p><p>Suddenly she saw a familiar dark red pelt from the corner of her eye. She looked up to see Bloodpaw standing outside the apprentices den watching them. She perked up excitedly. <em>Has he seen snow before? </em>"Bloodpaw!" She called cheerfully. "Come play with us!"</p><p>His yellow eyes warmed and he started toward them. <em>He's coming to play with us! </em>Mistykit thought excitedly.<em> It's been so long since we've done anything together.</em></p><p>"Bloodpaw!" </p><p>He paused, and Mistykit watched as his mentor, Brownstripe, padded through the snow to him, saying something she couldn't hear from this distance. </p><p>"What's going on?" Coldkit spoke behind her. </p><p>Mistykit turned to him, her tail high in the air. "Bloodpaw's coming to play with us!" She purred. "Let's surprise him and tackle him when he gets here."</p><p>Her brother's eyes gleamed with anticipation. "Yeah!" He crouched, and Mistykit turned her attention to Bloodpaw.<em> Once he's done speaking to Brownstripe, he'll come over.</em> She thought. </p><p>To her surprise, when Brownstripe turned away in the opposite direction of them, Bloodpaw followed. What? Where's he going? "Hey!" She called out and took a step toward him, one paw raised. "Play with us!" She wailed, unable to hide the hurt in her voice.</p><p>"Yeah, where are you going?" Coldkit straightened, blinking his puzzled gaze.</p><p>If Bloodpaw heard them, he took no notice. He didn't even look at them as he followed Brownstripe out of the camp. For a long moment, Mistykit just stared after him, her chest heavy with hurt. She let her tail droop into the snow and lowered her gaze. </p><p>"I... I guess Brownstripe wanted him for training." Coldkit tried to sound positive, but the hurt in his voice was clear as day. "We'll see him later."</p><p><em>Coldkit's right... </em>Mistykit gave herself a shake, trying to ignore the hurt gnawing at her heart. "Yeah..." <em>Bloodpaw's our friend. He's just busy. Any day now we'll be apprentices too, and it won't be this way anymore.</em> <em>The thought comforted her. Everything will be different soon enough.</em></p><p>***</p><p>The rest of the day had been busy and eventful. That afternoon, Rosebreeze had given birth to three she-kits: Creamkit, Honeykit, and Tinykit. During this time, Mistykit and Coldkit had left the nursery with Diamondrain while Hawkfeather made sure Rosebreeze's kitting went smoothly.</p><p>Now, Mistykit and Coldkit sat near Diamondrain in the nursery, staring at Rosebreeze's litter. A purr rumbled in the rosy cream she-cat's throat as she gazed down at the three kits nestled close to her belly. Two were creamy colored like their mother, while the third bore a brown tabby pelt like Brownstripe.</p><p>The father of the kits was there now, crouched beside Rosebreeze and resting his head against hers as he gazed at his newborn daughters. "They're beautiful, just like you," He purred.</p><p>Mistykit took a cautious step forward to get a better look at the kits. "They're so tiny," She breathed.</p><p>"Were we that tiny too?" Coldkit asked, looking back at Diamondrain. </p><p>Their mother purred. "Of course, all kits are born very small." She paused and studied her kits. "Which reminds me... You two have grown so much. You're certainly six moons."</p><p>Mistykit spun to her, gasping. "We are?"</p><p>When Diamondrain nodded, Coldkit's eyes widened. "Does that mean- When are we being apprenticed?" </p><p>"Well, I spoke to Depthstar about it this morning." Diamondrain frowned thoughtfully. "So... I'm going to guess any time now."</p><p>"Yes!" Mistykit let out a yowl of delight, bouncing on her paws. </p><p>She froze when she heard the kits squeaking behind her, startled at her yowl. She looked over her shoulder guiltily as Rosebreeze swept her tail around the kits to calm them, and Brownstripe narrowed his eyes at Mistykit.</p><p>"Sorry!" She mumbled, then turned to her mother, lowering her voice. "We're being apprenticed today yet?"</p><p>"I'm sure of it." Diamondrain's eyes shone. "I know you-"</p><p>"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting!"</p><p>Depthstar's yowl made Mistykit's heart explode with excitement.<em> That's for us! </em>She exchanged a delighted look with Coldkit before they shot out of the nursery.</p><p>Out in the clearing, the rest of the clan was gathering, settling on the now flattened layer of snow. The sun was setting over the camp, turning the snow creamy and causing the frosted surface to glitter.</p><p><em>This is it! Our apprentice ceremony! </em>She started forward only to have Diamondrain pull her back with one paw. "You must wait for Depthstar to call for you," She told them gently. "Sit still and be patient."</p><p>Mistykit nodded and sat down with Coldkit, her paws tingling with excitement as she looked at the meeting rock where Depthstar stood, clearing his throat.</p><p>"ShadowClan is so fortunate to have so many kits," The clan leader began. "They are the future of the clan, and more important to have than anything. However, leaf-bare will be hard, and more warriors and apprentices will be needed for hunting. And so it is time for two of our kits to become apprentices." </p><p>Depthstar raised his head, and Mistykit froze as his blue gaze rested on she and Coldkit. "Mistykit, Coldkit," He called, his voice ringing across the clearing. "Come forward."</p><p><em>It's time! It's really time! </em>Mistykit swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest. She and Coldkit hurried forward, weaving their way through the crowd of cats. When they reached the base of the rock, Mistykit raised her head to meet her leader's gaze, feeling her paws tremble under her.</p><p>"Mistykit, Coldkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Depthstar meowed. </p><p>She could hardly breathe as she awaited his next words. <em>Our apprentice names!</em></p><p>"Mistykit, Coldkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Mistypaw and Coldpaw." </p><p><em>Mistypaw! I'm Mistypaw now!</em> She held up her head proudly, her tail waving excitedly. She turned to Coldpaw and saw the same pride blazing in his eyes. This was the moment they'd been waiting for so long. And this time, it wasn't a dream.</p><p>Depthstar studied the warriors below before he continued speaking. "Stripednose, Song, you are ready to take on apprentices. You are young, but wise and responsible. Stripednose, you will be mentor to Mistypaw. Song, you will mentor Coldpaw."</p><p>Mistypaw turned to see a tortoiseshell tom step forward from the crowd, flanked by a white she-cat.<em> That must be Stripednose.</em> He let out a friendly purr, and Mistypaw excitedly padded forward to touch noses with her mentor. She assumed that Coldpaw was exchanging the same greeting with Song.</p><p>As Mistypaw stepped back from him, Depthstar spoke teasingly from above. "Now, I trust that your relationship won't get in the way of training your apprentices."</p><p>Both Stripednose and Song looked embarrassed.<em> They're mates! </em>Mistypaw understood. <em>I bet me and Coldpaw will be training together a lot then.</em> She felt a pang of worry. <em>What if I never get to train with Bloodpaw and the other apprentices? </em></p><p>"Of course not, Depthstar," Song purred in response, exchanging a warm look with Stripednose.</p><p>"Mistypaw! Coldpaw!" </p><p>The cats around them began cheering their new names, and Mistypaw felt overwhelmed by joy. She exchanged an excited look with Coldpaw. "We're really apprentices!" She exclaimed. </p><p>"Yeah!" Coldpaw's eyes glowed. "We're going to be the best!"</p><p>"Mistypaw! Coldpaw!" Diamondrain was weaving through the crowd as the cats dispersed, her blue eyes shining with pride. When she reached them, she rubbed her head against Mistypaw's, then did the same to Coldpaw. "I'm so proud of you both!" She purred. "I can't wait to hear all about your training."</p><p>As Mistypaw purred in response, she noticed a familiar black tom watching them from a distance. Crowmask. He stared through amber eyes that gave away no emotion. She hesitantly met her father's gaze, wondering if he would come to congratulate them. But the moment their eyes met, Crowmask turned away sharply and padded over to the fresh kill pile.</p><p><em>I don't know why he chooses to stay out of our lives.</em> She thought. <em>But it's alright. He's just another warrior to me, and I'm just another apprentice to him.</em> Her spirits lifted when she saw Bloodpaw standing near the side of the clearing, watching as Swiftpaw disappeared into the apprentices den.</p><p>"Come on!" She gave Coldpaw a nudge and hurried toward her clanmate. <em>We can spend the rest of the evening making our new nests! And stay up late to talk and play games!</em> She was excited to hear Bloodpaw's ideas. Surely he'd been looking forward to this day too? "Bloodpaw! Bloodpaw!"</p><p>When she and Coldpaw reached Bloodpaw, he was still staring after Swiftpaw, as though unaware of their approach. </p><p>"Isn't this great?" Coldpaw prompted. "We're apprentices like you!"</p><p>Mistypaw nodded happily, staring at Bloodpaw. "We can train together!" </p><p>For a moment, Bloodpaw didn't respond. She waited for him to turn and congratulate them, to offer to help them move into the apprentices den and share all the fun ideas he had planned for them. They'd spend all day training and playing together, practicing battle moves and sharing hunting techniques. Every day would be a new adventure that they'd go through together.</p><p>Bloodpaw spun sharply to face them, his fur bristling with anger. "You're not kits anymore!" He snapped, and they jerked back a little in shock, but before Mistypaw could even think, he went on yelling. "You need to stay with your mentors, and focus on training! I don't have time for you!"</p><p>She stared back at him wide eyed, her mind spinning and overwhelmed with shock and confusion. His harsh words burned into her mind, and her heart skipped a beat before she felt it break and crumble in her chest, carrying with it all her dreams and expectations. </p><p><em>He can't mean it... He can't! He's our friend! </em>She stared into Bloodpaw's furious yellow eyes, the same ones that had once greeted her with warmth and kindness. "But..." She felt a lump growing in her throat and swallowed, unable to speak.</p><p>"Come on, Mistypaw," Her brother growled and lashed his tail, turning away. "We don't need him."</p><p><em>But... We did need him. I did, at least. </em>Mistypaw's heart sunk like a rock straight to the bottom of the river. <em>And I thought he needed us too... </em>"Yeah..." She rasped and lowered her head. She stared at Bloodpaw sadly for a long moment, wishing the warmth would return to his yellow gaze.<em> Like the sun...</em></p><p>Mistypaw shut her eyes as she turned away and slowly padded after Coldpaw, her tail drooping behind her. Her heavy heart throbbed in her chest as her mind spun with a million questions. <em>Why doesn't he want anything to do with us? Does he see us as dumb kits? Has being an apprentice changed him? Why can't we stay friends?  Why does he hate us? </em>The pain rose in her chest until she wanted to wail to the sky like a lost kit. <em>What did I do wrong?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mistypaw! Coldpaw!"</p><p>The soft call from outside the den awoke Mistypaw. She slowly rose her head from her nest and blinked drowsily. Song's white head poked through the mouth of the den. "It's time for training," She told her. "Me and Stripednose are waiting in the clearing."</p><p>"Is it dawn already?" Coldpaw moaned and stirred in his nest beside Mistypaw's.</p><p>"I'm afraid so." Song's blue eyes were warm with a mixture of sympathy and amusement. "We're going to start the day off by practicing hunting techniques."</p><p>Coldpaw's ears perked up as though he were wide awake. "Hunting? In that case, dawn couldn't come soon enough!" He quickly pulled himself to his paws, shaking bits of moss from his fur.</p><p>When the warrior laughed and left with a wave of her tail, Mistypaw yawned and stretched out her front legs before standing. <em>I don't think I'll ever get used to waking up so early!</em></p><p>"I love learning about new hunting techniques," Coldpaw purred as Mistypaw blinked away sleep. "Song says I've been doing really well."</p><p>She and Coldpaw had been apprentices for two moons now, yet it already seemed like it had been forever. Stripednose and Song were kind and patient mentors, and being younger warriors closer to Mistypaw's age somehow made her more comfortable with them. They felt like friends in addition to mentors.</p><p>"I like hunting too," Mistypaw purred, turning to face her brother. "I..." She trailed off as she looked past him at the red tabby curled up in his nest, his back to them. Her heart throbbed, and she closed her eyes as she looked away. "I think we'd better go. Song and Stripednose are waiting."</p><p>As she and Coldpaw exited the den, her thoughts clouded with sadness.</p><p>Bloodpaw hadn't spoken to them since that day he had snapped at them. He was no longer their friend for reasons she couldn't understand. The pain of not knowing was the worst. How could she put something back together without knowing how it fell apart? <em>He was our best friend. He liked spending time with us...</em></p><p>In the clearing, the pale light of dawn peered out from beyond the pine trees. By the meeting rock, Cobratail and Depthstar spoke quietly, likely discussing the daily patrols. Hawkfeather sat outside the medicine den, looking up at the sky with a thoughtful look on his face.</p><p>Stripednose and Song stood by the thorn tunnel, their heads close together as they spoke. When the apprentices neared, Stripednose raised his head to Mistypaw and purred a greeting. "Good morning. Ready to learn some new techniques?"</p><p>"I always am." Mistypaw tried to sound optimistic, pushing Bloodpaw to the back of her mind.</p><p>Coldpaw stepped to her side, his tail high. "Me too!"</p><p>Song let out a purr. "I know you are, Coldpaw." She looked aside at Stripednose. "Shall we head to the training clearing?"</p><p>"Sounds good." Stripednose dipped his head. "Lead the way."</p><p>Song blinked at him warmly. "No, you lead."</p><p>"You lead." He purred back.</p><p>"No, you!"</p><p>"Song, I insist!"</p><p>Mistypaw couldn't hold back a purr of amusement and exchanged a look with Coldpaw. Their mentors were mates, and it made their training sessions quite amusing at times. They always trained them together, meaning less one on one time with Stripednose. But Mistypaw didn't mind, and she doubted Coldpaw did either. It felt as though they had two mentors training each of them rather than one.</p><p>"Oh alright, but you're leading tomorrow." Song gently cuffed him over the ear and turned away as he chuckled. "Come along!"</p><p>***</p><p>Mistypaw crouched in the marsh, cringing as mud seeped between her toes. Her eyes were fixed on a frog sitting on a stone up ahead. She drew in a breath before springing at it.</p><p>The frog prepared to flee, but she caught it mid hop and pushed it down into the mud, quickly delivering the killing bite.</p><p>"Well done!"</p><p>She held the frog in her jaws as she raised her head and turned. Stripednose padded toward her, flanked by Song. "You and Coldpaw are both becoming excellent hunters," He meowed.</p><p>Mistypaw dipped her head gratefully as she dropped the frog between her paws. "Thanks!"</p><p>"Why don't you and Coldpaw take some time to practice together?" Song suggested. "Hunting in teams is a good skill to know."</p><p>Stripednose nodded agreement, his blue eyes rested on his mate in admiration. "That's right. We'll watch you from afar."</p><p>"Okay." Coldpaw purred as the warriors turned and crept under some bushes. He turned to his sister. "Come on, let's catch another frog, even bigger than the last!"</p><p>Mistypaw studied their surroundings. A low croak caught her attention, and she flicked her ears forward as she spotted a large frog between long blades of grass. "There!" She whispered.</p><p>Her brother followed her gaze and quickly saw it. "Okay. I'll stalk it, you sneak around. I'll scare it toward you."</p><p>"Got it." As Coldpaw dropped into a crouch, Mistypaw slowly made her way around the frog at a distance, careful not to step on any twigs that might give her away. When she was directly across from Coldpaw, she crouched and unsheathed her claws, ready to intercept the frog.</p><p><em>It would have been fun to do this with Bloodpaw. </em>Mistypaw thought, her heart sinking just like her paws were in the mud. <em>I was looking forward to training with him. I had so many dreams about it, but in the end, not one came true... He-</em></p><p>"Aah!" Mistypaw snapped out of her thoughts, gasping as the frog leaped at her face. She reared back and stumbled awkwardly as it hopped past her and disappeared in some reeds.</p><p>Coldpaw's sigh of dismay came a moment later. "Mistypaw, stop daydreaming! That frog leapt right into your paws and you missed it!"</p><p>Her pelt burned with embarrassment. "Sorry..." She mumbled and shook mud from her paws.</p><p>Coldpaw padded over and studied her for a long moment. "Are you okay?"</p><p><em>If there's anyone I can talk to about it, it's Coldpaw.</em> She looked at her paws. "I was really looking forward to training with Bloodpaw," She confessed quietly. "I miss him."</p><p>Coldpaw's eyes flickered with sadness. "I miss him too. I don't know what's wrong with him these days." He hesitated for a long moment. "But he doesn't matter. We have each other, Stripednose and Song, Swiftpaw and Revengepaw. If Bloodpaw wants to be a stick in the mud, let him."</p><p>As Mistypaw looked down, he rested his paw on her shoulder. "I'm focusing on my training so I become a great warrior," He meowed quietly. "You should too. No cat is going to hold us back, especially not him."</p><p>"Yeah... Thanks Coldpaw." Mistypaw blinked gratefully at her brother. As he turned away, her thoughts clouded once more. <em>I wish I could let go of him as easily...</em></p><p>***</p><p>After successfully catching a frog together, she and Coldpaw had spent the rest of the morning learning new hunting techniques from their mentors, as well as a few battle moves.</p><p>The sun shone high in the sky when they returned to camp. While Coldpaw hurried to speak with Diamondrain, Mistypaw dropped her frog on the fresh kill pile.</p><p>"Nice catch."</p><p>She looked up, surprised to see Revengepaw standing over her. "Oh, thanks." She felt embarrassed at his praise.</p><p>As she sat up, the older apprentice sat down beside her. "I saw what Bloodpaw did to you and Coldpaw last moon. I'm sorry."</p><p>"O-Oh." Mistypaw shuffled her paws.<em> I don't want to talk about it! </em>"Thanks, but I'm fine."</p><p>Revengepaw studied her. "I don't think you are. Look, every cat knows Bloodpaw is weird. It's probably a good thing you're not friends."</p><p><em>I know he's trying to help, but he's only making me feel worse. </em>Mistypaw thought miserably. "I'd rather not talk about it." She mumbled.</p><p>"I get it." Revengepaw's muscles flexed as he stretched out his fore paws, his claws scraping the earth. "Just know I'm here for you. I'd never shut you out." He rested his tail on her shoulder.</p><p>Mistypaw's pelt grew hot, and she ducked her head, her heart warming at his words. "Err thanks, Revengepaw."</p><p>"Hey, how about later we go hunting together?" Revengepaw prompted, his eyes glowing. "I'll show you everything I know, and you can impress Stripednose."</p><p><em>Hunting with Revengepaw?</em> Her heart skipped a beat as she recalled her dreams of training with he, Bloodpaw, and Swiftpaw. Finally, something she'd hoped for would happen! "That would be great!"</p><p>"Awesome!" He nudged her. "See you later then." He purred and began padding away, waving his tail behind him. "Keep up those hunting skills!"</p><p>"I will!" Mistypaw purred, her spirits lifting as she watched him disappear into the apprentices den. <em>At least Revengepaw is my friend... He seems to understand what I'm going through and knows just what to say.</em></p><p>***</p><p>Mistypaw watched in amazement as Revengepaw crashed through the bushes, trapping a thrush in his claws before it could take off. "That was great! How did you catch it before it flew away?"</p><p>The broad shouldered apprentice dropped the thrush at his paws and shrugged. "It's just practice," He meowed proudly. "If it can't hear you, it can't fly away." He paused, sniffing the air and looking over his shoulder. "I think there's another over there. Why don't you give it a try?"</p><p>Mistypaw hesitated. "I can't hunt as well as you. You're more experienced."</p><p>"Not for much longer." His eyes gleamed. "Go, you can do it!"</p><p>With a purr, she dropped into a hunting crouch, her gaze locked on the bird. It was perched on the lowest branch of a pine tree, unaware of her. She slowly crept forward, aware of Revengepaw watching her every move. <em>I hope I'm doing this right!</em></p><p>She leaped, and the bird instantly flapped upward. Her claws brushed harmlessly through tail feathers, and she dropped to the ground, looking up in dismay as the bird flew away into another tree.</p><p><em>Great! </em>She sighed and reluctantly looked back at Revengepaw, expecting him to laugh at her failure.</p><p>But to her surprise, he purred and padded to her side. "You almost had it! Great job!"</p><p>"Really?" Mistypaw was pleasantly surprised.</p><p>"Yeah!" Revengepaw flicked her shoulder with his tail. "Prey is harder when it flies away, right?"</p><p>She chuckled, and he looked up at the darkening sky. "We'd better get back to camp."</p><p>Mistypaw grew disappointed. "Aww okay." As they gathered their prey and began heading back to camp, she hesitantly looked at him. "Can we do this again sometime?"</p><p>"Definitely!" Revengepaw purred, his amber eyes gleaming at her. "Tomorrow you'll catch a thrush, no doubt about it."</p><p><em>I hope so! </em>Mistypaw dipped her head, her heart warm for the first time in moons. <em>This is exactly what I hoped for. A friend to spend my apprenticeship with!</em></p><p>***</p><p>It was dark when they reached the camp. To Mistypaw's surprise, many cats were gathered around the nursery. She saw Coldpaw sitting beside Diamondrain and hurried over. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Poisonedsap is kitting," Coldpaw meowed, seeming uninterested as he watched from a distance. He paused and looked at her. "Where have you been?"</p><p>Mistypaw let out a purr, turning her head as Revengepaw padded over to Swiftpaw, meowing something to him. "I went hunting with Revengepaw. I almost caught a thrush, and he was really impressed! Tomorrow we're going to hunt again."</p><p>"Revengepaw?" Coldpaw blinked. "What do you want to hang out with him for?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Mistypaw glanced at him in surprise. "Why wouldn't I? He's our denmate!"</p><p>"I don't know. He's not the most likable cat." Coldpaw twitched his tail. "He's violent and arrogant. Always talking about battle."</p><p>Mistypaw bristled defensively. "He's just upset about Maplefur. And he's really nice once you get to know him!"</p><p>Coldpaw simply shrugged, while Diamondrain blinked warmly at her. "I'm glad you've made a good friend, Mistypaw." She paused and looked to the nursery, brightening. "Oh, look!"</p><p>Mistypaw followed her gaze and saw Cougarfoot step out of the den, followed by Hawkfeather and Dewstorm. "We have three kits," He meowed, seeming tired.</p><p>"Well?" Diamondrain prompted. "What are their names?"</p><p>Cougarfoot met her gaze, his eyes dull with confusion for a moment before he responded. "Spiderkit, Amberkit, and Falconkit."</p><p>"Those are great names. Congratulations!" Diamondrain purred.</p><p>"Yes, congratulations!" Rosebreeze added warmly.</p><p>Cougarfoot nodded and slowly moved through the cluster of cats to go to the warriors den. Mistypaw stared after him, puzzled. <em>He doesn't seem too enthusiastic... Didn't he want kits?</em></p><p>A pelt brushed hers, and she turned to see Revengepaw sitting beside her, his eyes fixed inside the nursery. "Kits are always great news, aren't they?" A purr rumbled in his throat.</p><p>As Mistypaw purred agreement, she couldn't help but feel as though she were being watched. Her pelt pricked with unease as she looked into the nursery. Poisonedsap's amber eyes were fixed on her, gleaming in the dark shadows of the den.</p><p>For a heartbeat Mistypaw returned the stare, wondering what it meant. After a moment, Poisonedsap's glowing eyes blinked and lowered to look at her newborn kits.</p><p><em>Maybe she was looking at Revengepaw...  He was right beside me. Perhaps she was looking at both of us... But why? </em>She couldn't get Poisonedsap's gleaming stare out of her head. <em>Does she think we're having kits someday?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thrush let out a startled squawk as Mistypaw pounced on it, closing her teeth around it's neck before it could take flight.</p><p>"Great catch!" Coldpaw meowed from behind her.</p><p>She turned to face her brother, purring. "Thanks." She nodded toward the large blackbird rested at his paws, purring. "I don't think I can top that though!"</p><p>A few moons had passed now, and most of the snow had melted away. The air remained brisk and hardened the dead grass under her paws. She and Coldpaw had grown significantly in this time, their once fluffy kit fur now sleek and proportionate around their bodies. They had quickly grown used to waking at dawn for training and became exceptional hunters. Neither of them were too eager about battle training, though they quickly became familiar with the moves and strategies Song and Stripednose taught them. </p><p>During this time, Bloodpaw seemed to have become very depressed. Mistypaw often saw him crouched alone in the shadows, his yellow eyes dull and pained. Despite how he ended their friendship, it hurt to see him like that. Last moon she considered approaching him, but Revengepaw had talked her out of it. </p><p>"He just wants attention." Revengepaw had told her in a growl. "Remember what he said to you? Why should you care about him when he doesn't care about you? I say let him suffer in the hole he's dug for himself."</p><p>Mistypaw guiltily agreed with him. Bloodpaw didn't care about her. What if she tried to comfort him and he pushed her away? She didn't think she could take any more painful words from him. Perhaps it was best she avoided him.</p><p>"Well done, Mistypaw!" Stripednose stepped out from behind the trunk of a pine tree where he'd been observing. He padded forward to join Mistypaw, who was now at shoulder height with him. "Catching a bird isn't easy, especially for ShadowClan cats. But you've been very successful the past few moons."</p><p>She let out a purr, curling her tail. "I've had lots of practice with Revengepaw." Since that evening, they had continued to hunt together almost every day. Though once or twice now, Revengepaw had disappeared for most of the day. Mistypaw couldn't find him, nor Swiftpaw or Poisonedsap. It puzzled her that they vanished without any explanation, and when she questioned Revengepaw upon his return, he wouldn't give her any information.</p><p>"Both of you are going to be some of the best hunters in the clan!" Song purred as she joined her mate, sitting and curling her white tail around her. "You should be proud." </p><p>As Mistypaw and Coldpaw exchanged a look of pride, Stripednose looked over his shoulder toward the camp. "We'd better get back to camp. The elders will be glad to have this prey."</p><p>As Song rose to her paws, Mistypaw grasped her thrush by the neck and turned, padding to Coldpaw's side as the four headed back through the trees.</p><p>When they reached the camp and emerged from the thorn tunnel, the sun was setting over them. Many cats were sharing tongues in the clearing. Rosebreeze and Brownstripe were settled outside the nursery, watching as their kits played. Foxshadow and Blackstorm spoke quietly in the shadows, glancing around as though afraid someone would overhear them. Boost lay outside the warriors den grooming himself.</p><p>Mistypaw dropped her thrush on the fresh kill pile and brightened when she saw Revengepaw. He stood by the base of the meeting rock with Swiftpaw, their attention on Depthstar's den.</p><p><em>I'll tell him about the thrush I caught. </em>She decided and let out a purr, rushing over to him. "Hey, Revengepaw! I-"</p><p>Before she could finish, Revengepaw whipped his head around to face her, his eyes blazing eagerly. "Guess what? I passed my assessment!"</p><p>Mistypaw stared at him in amazement. "That's great! I knew you would!" She quickly forgot about her thrush, overjoyed for him. <em>I completely forgot he and Swiftpaw were having their assessments today! </em>Beside Revengepaw, Swiftpaw looked calmer, though his blue eyes were alight with excitement.</p><p>"Yeah, Cougarfoot is talking to Depthstar now." Revengepaw puffed out his chest. "I told him to tell Depthstar to name me something awesome, like Revengestrike or Revengeseeker!"</p><p>Just then, Cougarfoot and Timberstorm emerged from the den, followed by Depthstar himself. While the clan leader leaped onto the meeting rock, Revengepaw stepped forward to meet his mentor. "Did you tell him?" He demanded.</p><p>Cougarfoot scoffed, twitching a tufted ear. "Of course not! Depthstar will decide your name." As he padded away, Revengepaw glared after him, lashing his tail.</p><p><em>Cougarfoot is right about that.</em> Mistypaw thought. She hesitantly nudged her shoulder against Revengepaw's. "I'm sure Depthstar will give you a great name."</p><p>"He'd better," Revengepaw muttered, sounding unconvinced.</p><p>"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting!" </p><p>Mistypaw looked up as Depthstar yowled from atop the meeting rock. She nodded to Revengepaw before turning to join the crowd forming behind them. She saw Diamondrain sitting near Flameheart and Bloomfire. She quickly sat beside her mother, purring a greeting. Diamondrain rested her warm blue gaze on her and gave her a lick on the head.</p><p>Cobratail took his place below Depthstar, studying Revengepaw and Swiftpaw as they moved to the front of the rock, staring up at their leader. Not far from their apprentices watched Cougarfoot and Timberstorm. Poisonedsap watched from the mouth of the nursery, her amber eyes glowing.</p><p>"I, Depthstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices," Depthstar's voice rang across the clearing as the cats fell silent. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked down to the two apprentices. "Swiftpaw, come forward."</p><p>Revengepaw's eyes flashed with irritation, clearly expecting to have been called upon first. But he remained silent as his brother stepped forward.</p><p>"Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Depthstar asked.</p><p>Swiftpaw's blue eyes glistened with emotion as he stared up at his leader, as though the question held a deeper meaning to him. One that no other cat could understand. "I do." His voice cracked as he took the oath.</p><p>"And Revengepaw." Depthstar's gaze rested on the larger tom who quickly moved forward to Swiftpaw's side. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"</p><p>"I do." Revengepaw's response sounded forced, his tail twitching impatiently.</p><p>"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Depthstar raised his voice. "From this moment you will be known as Revengeheart and Swiftstalker. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as full warriors of ShadowClan."</p><p>A purr rose in Mistypaw's throat as the clan began to chant around her, and she quickly joined in. "Revengeheart! Swiftstalker!" She cheered.</p><p>Revengeheart held his chin high as he turned to survey the clan around him. He caught Mistypaw's eye and started toward her.</p><p>"Revengeheart! Swiftstalker!" Poisonedsap hurried over to greet her sons, and Revengeheart paws, turning his attention to her. "I'm so proud of you." She rubbed her muzzle against his neck, and he gave her a quick lick on the ear. She moved to nuzzle Swiftstalker, whose ears flattened uncomfortably.</p><p><em>Poisonedsap is very close with her kits.</em> Mistypaw thought, her heart warming as she watched them and waited patiently. When Poisonedsap turned away, Revengeheart continued toward Mistypaw, his white raised triumphantly. </p><p>She stepped forward to meet him, purring loudly. "Congratulations, Revengeheart."</p><p>He shrugged his broad shoulders. "It's an okay name, I guess. Revengeseeker would have been better."</p><p>As he spoke, Swiftstalker padded to his brother's side, looking distant and uneasy. Mistypaw purred to him. "Congratulations, Swiftstalker. You-"</p><p>"How about tomorrow we go hunting?" Revengeheart shouldered Swiftstalker aside before he could respond. "It'll be my first hunt as a warrior, and I'd like it to be with you."</p><p>Mistypaw blushed under his gaze. "Y-yeah, that sounds great!"</p><p>He purred and swished his tail behind him, eyes gleaming. "I look forward to it." He turned away and headed toward Mottledface and Foxshadow, greeting them with a chuckle.</p><p>Swiftstalker stood still, looking over his shoulder at his brother for a long moment before turning and stepping closer to Mistypaw, speaking quietly. "You should be careful." He seemed to choose his words carefully. "Make the right decision when the time comes."</p><p>Mistypaw blinked at him uneasily. "What do you mean?" She became aware of Poisonedsap sitting by the nursery, watching them through narrowed eyes. </p><p>Swiftstalker seemed to sense this and didn't respond to Mistypaw, turning away to join Revengeheart and the others. She stared after him. <em>Right decision? About what? </em></p><p>***</p><p>It was dawn, the air cool and chilly as Mistypaw padded alongside Revengeheart. The early light lined the pine trees in gold, and birds chirped above them. "How does it feel being a warrior?" She prompted.</p><p>Revengeheart purred. "Much better than being an apprentice, that's for sure. I was sick of being ordered around." He paused, studying her. "You'll be having your assessment soon, won't you?"</p><p>"I think so," Mistypaw meowed. "Stripednose and Song don't have much more to teach us." She hesitated before adding. "I miss talking to you in the apprentices den."</p><p>He gave her a friendly flick on the shoulder with his tail. "I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other soon enough."</p><p>Mistypaw blinked warmly at him. "I can't wait. Then we can-"</p><p>A startled yowl echoed through the trees, abruptly cut off. The blood froze in her veins, her startled heart racing. "Some cat is hurt!" She gasped.</p><p>Revengeheart blinked at her, seeming unphased. "I didn't hear anything."</p><p>"No, something's wrong!" Mistypaw fled in the direction of the sound, ignoring Revengeheart's yowl to stop. Her paws pounded over the earth, kicking up leaves as she headed for the marsh. She rounded the trunk of a pine tree and stopped dead in her tracks, letting out a horrified gasp as her heart skipped a beat in her chest. </p><p>Hawkfeather lay on his side in the muddy grass, his yellow eyes wide and sightless. His jaws were parted in a yowl that he had never finished, his toes stretched out as though he had prepared to unsheathe his claws. Blood oozed from deep, ragged teeth marks in his throat.</p><p>As Mistypaw grew unsteady on her paws, dizzy with shock, Revengeheart crashed through the bushes beside her. "What is it?" He paused when he saw the medicine cat's body. "Oh... Hawkfeather..."</p><p>"Some cat killed him..." Mistypaw breathed and shut her eyes, not wanting to look at the gruesome discovery. She remembered how moons ago Maplefur and Milkblaze had been found dead on ThunderClan land. <em>Could ThunderClan be responsible for this too? </em>She wondered anxiously. <em>But this is on our territory... </em>She sniffed the air for ThunderClan scent, but smelled nothing but the reek of blood and fear.</p><p>Revengeheart shook his head slowly. "This is horrible. I suppose we'd better take him back to camp." </p><p>"No." Mistypaw stared at him. "We should bring Depthstar here and show him. It might be important to know where and how he looked when he died. Otherwise how will we find the killer?"</p><p>He studied her for a long moment. "I guess you're right."  He started in the direction of the camp, and Mistypaw followed, feeling numb and shocked.<em> The clan medicine cat has been murdered... Who would do such a thing?</em></p><p>***</p><p>Mottled clouds blanketed the pale sky above the camp. The news of Hawkfeather's death had stunned the clan. Revengeheart and Mistypaw had led Depthstar to the body. After studying the scene of the crime, the clan leader had carried his medicine cat back to camp. He had given nothing away regarding his thoughts on a killer.</p><p>The entire clan sat in the clearing, gathered around Hawkfeather's body. Dewstorm was gently grooming his old mentor's tabby pelt, his eyes dull with grief. Hawkfeather's sister, Greenpine, had rested her chin over his shoulder, her eyes shut tight. Behind her, Cliffshade watched solemnly.</p><p>Mistypaw sat beside Coldpaw, watching in silence. "I can't believe he's gone," She meowed quietly. "We've known him since we were kits."</p><p>"Yeah. He was a great medicine cat." Her brother responded lowly.</p><p>Depthstar stood atop the meeting rock, his clouded gaze rested on the body. After a long while, he raised his head and spoke. "Hawkfeather was a wise and skilled medicine cat. He will be missed dearly. We-"</p><p>"Depthstar?" Greenpine raised her head from her brother's body, her green eyes filled with misery. "Who did this?"</p><p>Crowmask nodded as he rose to his paws, his amber eyes lit with anger. "It was ThunderClan again! It had to have been!"</p><p>"Right!" Foxshadow yowled his agreement. "They killed Milkblaze and Maplefur, and now they've killed Hawkfeather!"</p><p>"That's enough!" Depthstar raised his voice, and the others quieted. "Hawkfeather was killed on ShadowClan territory, unlike Maplefur and Milkblaze. There wasn't a trace of ThunderClan scent anywhere near him." He hesitated. "I believe this is the work of a rogue."</p><p>Below him, Cobratail flashed his amber eyes at him in surprise. "A rogue? How would one get on our territory without being scented by a patrol?"</p><p>"That's what we're going to find out." Depthstar's eyes narrowed. "We will not let Hawkfeather's killer get away with this." He nodded to his deputy. "I'd like you to increase patrols for a while, and if Dewstorm needs to collect herbs, he is to be accompanied by a warrior. We cannot risk more deaths."</p><p>"Yes, Depthstar."</p><p>As the clan leader continued with Hawkfeather's vigil, Mistypaw wondered why any rogue would murder one of their warriors. <em>A cat needs a motive to kill. We don't have quarrels with any rogues. </em>She continued searching for possible answers, but couldn't find any.<em> If not a rogue, then who? And why?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">
  <span>Thick silver clouds blanketed the sky, casting a dull morning light over the forest. A crow perched at the very top of a pine, cawing it's grim cry toward the undergrowth.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Mistypaw tread carefully over the forest floor, her attention fixed on a thrush up ahead, sitting on the lowest branch of a tree. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to catch this... </span>
  </em>
  <span>She swallowed nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if I mess up? I'll fail the assessment!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She paused, staring awkwardly at the bird as she contemplated her next move. She thought back to the hunting techniques that Revengeheart had taught her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As long as I remember them, I'll be successful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="">
  <span>She narrowed her eyes determinedly and moved forward through the grass, a soft breeze blowing into her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The wind is still on my side. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought gratefully. She inched closer and lowered herself to the ground, strewn with pine needles. She judged the distance between herself and the bird once more before leaping forward.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>The bird let out an alarmed cry as she grasped it in her claws and slammed it to the ground, quickly biting into it's neck. She stood, holding the limp bird in her jaws proudly.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"Well done!" Stripednose emerged from the bushes behind her, nodding approvingly. He was followed by Song and Coldpaw. Normally, apprentices completed their assessments alone with their mentor, not joined by any others. After Hawkfeather's death two moons ago, Depthstar decided that any cat going into the forest should be accompanied by at least two other cats, just in case these murderous rogues were about.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Mistypaw beamed at his praise and hurried back toward the others, adding the thrush to her pile of mice and frogs. "So..." She looked at her mentor nervously. "Did I pass...?"</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>For a moment, the tortoiseshell tom gave nothing away. Then his blue eyes gleamed, and he let out a purr. "Of course you did!"</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Her heart burst with excitement, and Coldpaw bounded forward to meet her, his tail high. "We're going to be warriors!" He purred.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <em>
    <span>We're really getting our warrior names today! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mistypaw could hardly believe it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>After all these moons of training, it's finally time!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"Let's go back to camp," Song purred, curling her white tail. "We'll tell Depthstar the good news."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Mistypaw lowered her head and grasped her thrush, while Stripednose gathered the rest of her prey. She looked up toward Coldpaw, impressed to see two massive frogs, a thrush, and several mice that he and Song were scooping up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coldpaw has become an incredible hunter. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought in amazement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think he's mastered skills that even Revengeheart doesn't know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="">
  <span>As they began heading back to camp, she brightened at the thought of the black-legged warrior. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't wait to tell him I passed my assessment! I think I'll give him my thrush. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She decided warmly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To thank him for his hunting advice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="">
  <span>As they reached the camp and deposited their prey on the fresh kill pile, Cobratail was sitting by the meeting rock, his tail curled over his black paws. When he spotted them, he rose. "I assume the apprentices passed?" He prompted.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"They certainly did," Stripednose meowed warmly. "You can tell Depthstar he'll be holding a warrior ceremony today."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"Excellent!" Cobratail purred and rested his amber gaze on the two young cats. "Congratulations, you two."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Mistypaw and Coldpaw lifted their chins proudly. "Thank you!" She purred. As the clan deputy turned away, she looked around for Revengeheart, excited to share her news. She spotted his broad white shoulders by the side of the clearing. He had his back to her, speaking with Foxshadow and Mottledface.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>She let out a purr and grabbed her thrush, quickly crossing the clearing toward him. As she neared, she heard Foxshadow speaking.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"I don't want to waste time with young cats," The dark warrior was grumbling. "Why can't some other warrior deal with Poisonedsap's kits?"</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"You know why!" Revengeheart let out a growl that surprised Mistypaw, and she slowed, hesitant to interrupt when he was angry. "The kits need to be trained by us, or they'll never fulfill their purpose."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <em>
    <span>Purpose? What sort of purpose does Poisonedsap want for her kits? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mistypaw wondered, puzzled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surely it doesn't matter which warriors train them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Mottledface's amber eyes flashed beyond Revengeheart at Mistypaw, and he gave a meaningful cough. Revengeheart quickly turned his head, eyes lit with mingled alarm and anger. "What?" He hissed.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Mistypaw started backwards in alarm. "I'm sorry-" She mumbled around the thrush, wondering if she should leave. </span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>But Revengeheart's eyes quickly warmed, and his bristling fur flattened. "Oh, Mistypaw!" He chuckled and turned fully to face her. "Sorry, you startled me." He tilted his head while behind him, Foxshadow and Mottledface exchanged an amused look. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>She hesitated before dropping the thrush. "I passed my assessment," She meowed, her excitement quickly returning.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Revengeheart stared at her for a moment before letting out a purr. "That's great! I'm proud of you."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"You are?" Mistypaw blinked at him shyly.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"Of course." Revengeheart lifted a black forepaw and licked it, swiping it over his ear. "Well done."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <em>
    <span>He's really proud of me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mistypaw thought, beaming with pride herself. She hesitated before nudging her thrush toward him. "I-I want you to have this," She purred shyly. "To thank you for the hunting lessons and advice."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Revengeheart looked surprised, blinking down at the bird for a moment. Her heart pounded nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn't he grateful? Should I take it back? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then he met her gaze and purred loudly. "Thanks!" He lowered his head and sniffed at the thrush. "It's a good catch. You should hunt for me more often."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Mistypaw let out a purr of amusement, but the white warrior said nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a joke, wasn't it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before she could ask, Poisonedsap's meow across the clearing caught her attention. She turned to see the queen padding out of the leader's den alongside Depthstar.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"So, you'll assign those cats as mentors?" Poisonedsap demanded. </span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>The clan leader's tail swished with annoyance, as though this had been a very long disagreement. "Yes, Poisonedsap," He sighed. "I suppose there's no arguing with you."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>The golden furred queen's eyes warmed with satisfaction. "Thank you, Depthstar," She purred. "I want the very best for my kits."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"Depthstar." Cobratail dipped his head as the leader approached. "Mistypaw and Coldpaw have passed their assessments."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>The bluish black tom nodded. "Wonderful. I'll hold both ceremonies now." He sprang onto the meeting rock and faced his clan, raising his voice. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting!"</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>As the clan began to gather, Coldpaw bounded over to Mistypaw, eyes shining. "Come on!" With a farewell purr to Revengeheart, she followed her brother toward the front of the crowd. Poisonedsap was following her kits toward the meeting rock.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"Hurry up, Falconkit!" Amberkit yowled as she and Spiderkit ran to sit in front of the rock. </span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Their brother ran after them on short legs. "I'm coming!" He squeaked. Poisonedsap growled and gave him a fierce nudge with her muzzle, and Falconkit yelped as he stumbled into Amberkit. His sister hissed and cuffed him over the ear. Behind Poisonedsap, Cougarfoot sat down and watched his kits uncertainly.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"Cats of ShadowClan," Depthstar began. "Once again, our clan is thriving with young cats. I'm honored to hold so many ceremonies for the future of ShadowClan." He looked down. "Spiderkit, Amberkit, and Falconkit. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"No kidding!" Amberkit squeaked impatiently. </span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Spiderkit's eyes widened, and he gave her a sharp nudge. "Shhh!"</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Mistypaw frowned, wondering what Depthstar would say about Amberkit's rudeness. But the clan leader didn't seem to hear her comment. Or he decided to ignore it. "Spiderkit, Amberkit, and Falconkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Spiderpaw, Amberpaw, and Falconpaw." </span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>As Mistypaw watched the kits exchange excited looks, she noticed a nick in Spiderkit's ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where could he have gotten that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered in alarm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kits don't get into fights!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"Revengeheart."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Her ears perked as Depthstar spoke her friend's name. A moment later, the tom strolled past her toward the new apprentices. "You are ready to take on an apprentice." The clan leader hesitated as he studied Revengeheart, seeming to choose his words carefully. "You are strong and experienced in battle. I trust that you will pass these skills down to Falconpaw, as well as teach him what it means to be a warrior."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Falconpaw's amber eyes were wide and nervous as he approached the broad shouldered warrior. Revengeheart bumped his nose against his rather roughly, his eyes narrowed with determination. </span>
</p><p class="">
  <em>
    <span>He'll be a great mentor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mistypaw thought with a flash of admiration for him.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>As Revengeheart and Falconpaw stepped aside, Depthstar went on. "Foxshadow, you will be mentor to Amberpaw."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>The small golden she-cat looked at her mentor in awe before padding forward to meet him, eagerly touching her nose to his.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"And Mottledface, you will mentor Spiderpaw." Depthstar finished. As the two touched noses, the clan began cheering the names of the new apprentices.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"Amberpaw! Spiderpaw! Falconpaw!"</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Poisonedsap's amber eyes glittered as she watched her kits with the mentors she had requested for them. Cougarfoot watched for a moment longer before turning away, his head low.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>As the crowd quieted, Depthstar spoke again. "Additionally, two young cats have completed their training and are ready to become warriors." Mistypaw's heart skipped a beat as his blue gaze rested on her. "Mistypaw and Coldpaw, come forward."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Mistypaw stepped forward to take the place of the new apprentices at the front of the rock, staring up at her leader excitedly as Coldpaw joined her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's time!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"I, Depthstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices." He began. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He paused. "Mistypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Mistypaw's heart pounded in her chest. "I do."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"And Coldpaw," Depthstar turned his gaze to her brother. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"I do," Coldpaw meowed happily.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Depthstar paused. "From this moment you will be known as Mistybreeze and Coldpebble. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as full warriors of ShadowClan."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Mistybreeze's tail curled behind her as her heart beamed with joy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mistybreeze! I'm a warrior now!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"Mistybreeze! Coldpebble!" The clan cheered.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>She looked toward Revengeheart, expecting to see him cheering for her as well. But he was speaking to Falconpaw among the crowd. She tried to push away her hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He has an apprentice now. It's nothing personal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"Mistybreeze! Coldpebble!" Diamondrain appeared at their side, her blue eyes filled with love and joy. "I'm so proud of you both!" She gave Coldpebble a lick on the head, then turned to nuzzle Mistybreeze. Crowmask watched from afar, and Mistybreeze thought she saw a flicker of pride in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"Hey..." </span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Mistybreeze's fur prickled at Bloodfur's voice behind her. It had been moons since he'd made any attempt to speak to them. She resisted the instinct to turn around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't think I can look at his face without getting upset...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="">
  <span>"I-I just wanted to congratulate you. You'll both make great warriors."</span>
</p><p class="">
  <em>
    <span>Go away! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mistybreeze shut her eyes, her heart throbbing with the same ache she had felt the day he yelled at she and Coldpebble. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He already ruined our apprentice ceremony. I'm not letting him ruin this too. Revengeheart would agree.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Coldpebble too was ignoring Bloodfur. He narrowed his eyes at Mistybreeze and turned toward the fresh kill pile, gently nudging her. "Let's get something to eat," He suggested. "I'm starving!"</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>She forced a purr as she followed him. Though as they crossed the clearing, she couldn't resist casting a look over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="">
  <span>Bloodfur stood near the dispersing crowd, his yellow eyes dull with sadness as he watched her and Coldpebble.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Maybe now you'll understand how much you hurt us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mistybreeze thought as she forced her attention away from him. But the image of Bloodfur's pained gaze burned in her mind.</span>
</p><p class="">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~A note from Dawnmist~</p><p>Hello! I'm very sorry for taking so long to update this. I'd been lacking inspiration and have been spending a lot of time working on MAP parts. But I'm going to try my best to update more frequently. Thank you for your patience! </p><p>I hope everyone is staying safe from COVID-19. Please stay home as often as possible and practice social distancing to protect your family, friends, and those around you! It's a very strange and struggling time for all of us, but we will get through it together. <br/>Unfortunately my stories tend not to be the most uplifting, but I hope they can be enjoyable and give you something to read during this difficult time. So without further adieu, here is the next chapter of Mistybreeze's Choice!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting over the forest, the branches of the pine trees shivering against a cool breeze. Mistybreeze sat beside Revengeheart, watching as Foxshadow dealt the killing bite to a frog. </p><p>"Nice catch!" Mottledface purred across from them, his tail swishing over pine needles. Not far from the brown warrior, Amberpaw stared at her mentor in awe. </p><p>"Wow!" She exclaimed. "That's the biggest frog I've ever seen!"</p><p>Foxshadow's eyes gleamed. "Not bad, eh?" He bent to grab his catch, then padded over to her and dropped the frog at her paws. "You'll need energy. After sundown we'll do some battle training."</p><p>Unease twisted Mistybreeze's belly as she watched Amberpaw crouch and eagerly rip a chunk of flesh from the frog. <em>The warrior code says that the elders must be fed first... </em>It had been a couple days since she'd earned her warrior name, and Poisonedsap's kits had been apprenticed. Though Revengeheart, Mottledface, and Foxshadow spent most of the day training their new apprentices, they allowed Mistybreeze to join them.</p><p>But the way her friends trained their apprentices seemed... Wrong. They allowed their apprentices to eat what they caught, and focused on battle training. They knew little to nothing about the warrior code. Mistybreeze knew nothing about being a mentor, but remembered how she and Coldpebble had been trained by Stripednose and Song. </p><p><em>What would they say if they saw this? </em>She wondered as Amberpaw raised her head and licked frog blood from her lips. <em>What would </em>Depthstar <em>say if he saw this?</em></p><p>"Revengeheart." Mottledface stepped toward the black legged tom, breaking Mistybreeze out of her thoughts. "How about we take Spiderpaw and Falconpaw to the training clearing and see how they do?"</p><p>The apprentices flexed their claws and exchanged an excited look. Revengeheart hesitated. "You can take them. I'll join you later." He turned to Mistybreeze, an unreadable gleam in his eyes. "There's something I need to do first."</p><p>Mistybreeze's fur prickled in surprise. "Hmm?"</p><p>"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Revengeheart asked in an unusually soft tone. "I want to talk to you about something."</p><p>The way he spoke troubled her. <em>This isn't like him... Is something wrong?</em> Her stomach began to churn with worry. "O-okay."</p><p>"Perfect." Revengeheart brushed past her, waving his tail briefly to the others. Mistybreeze watched thoughtfully as he paused between two pines, looking over his shoulder at her. The glow of sunset bathed his white fur in gold and reflected in his glittering amber eyes. "Are you coming?"</p><p>Mistybreeze stared admiringly as he stood so majestically in the sunlight. He's really a great cat. She padded forward to join him, and he continued onward.</p><p>She and Revengeheart walked side by side through the forest. Neither said a word as they moved through the trees, their shadows casting over them like massive stripes. The silence was broken occasionally by the chirping of a bird. Mistybreeze looked at her companion curiously.<em> What's wrong? What does he want to talk about that the others can't hear?</em></p><p>She was about to voice her concern when Revengeheart paused in a small clearing and turned to her. "You know, Mistybreeze, you're a very special cat to me." He spoke quietly and softly.</p><p>Mistybreeze met his gaze, her heart skipping a beat. Never before had she heard him speak so softly. So humbly. What he had to say was not about himself. It was about her. "I-I am?" She was so taken back her voice came out as a squeak, and she flattened her ears in embarrassment.</p><p>"Of course." His eyes gleamed. "You're clever, kind, great at hunting. You're the only cat who really knows me." He hesitated and shuffled his paws. "And that's why I have something important to ask you..."</p><p><em>What? Is this really happening?  Is he... </em>Mistybreeze's breath caught in her throat as she waited for his next words, praying to StarClan she was right about what they would be.</p><p>Revengeheart's glittering amber gaze rested on hers, his face half concealed by the shadow of a pine tree, while the rest of his body glowed in the light of sunset. "Will you be my mate?" He asked, his usually rough voice smooth as honey. "You're the only cat I want by my side."</p><p>The forest seemed to whirl around her as she grew light headed, her heart racing with excitement at his proposal. "Y-yes!" She exclaimed, a loud purr rumbling in her throat. "Of course I will!" </p><p>She pushed her head forward into his thick white neck fur, and he let out a rumbling purr. "I'm happy to hear that." </p><p>He gave her shoulder a brief lick, and Mistybreeze drank in his scent, overwhelmed with joy. The one cat she admired, who had shown her such kindness and companionship felt the same way about her. But was there any question about it? They got along so well, StarClan must have intended for them to have a future together. As setting sun fell into darkness, Mistybreeze knew one thing for certain.<em> This is the best moment of my life.</em></p><p>***</p><p>That night, Mistybreeze's dreams were full of warmth and happiness. She found herself laying in a field of flowers, sunbathing beside Revengeheart. She purred and rolled over, admiring the bright yellow flowers before her. <em>They're so bright, like the sun! </em>She closed her eyes, relishing under the warm sunlight, then opened them again. Her heart skipped a beat. </p><p>Suddenly, they were no longer flowers, but the yellow eyes of Bloodfur, glistening with sadness. The same eyes she'd seen after her warrior ceremony. Startled, she scrambled backwards into Revengeheart, who let out a sharp hiss.</p><p>Mistybreeze jolted awake, startled when she felt a warm body against her rear and the hiss continue outside her dream. She spun to see Coldpebble crouched in his nest, his drowsy blue eyes flashing with alarm. "Hey, get off my tail!"</p><p>"Oh!" She realized one of her hind paws was planted firmly on her brother's tail and quickly scrambled forward to her own nest. <em>I must have backed up into him in my sleep.</em> "Sorry!"</p><p>As her brother gave his tail a few quick licks, she peered outside the entrance to the warriors den. It was early morning, and many warriors were already awake. Mistybreeze turned toward Revengeheart's nest, pricking her ears hopefully, but it was empty. <em>Maybe Cobratail sent him on the dawn patrol. </em>She rested her chin on her paws, purring quietly as she thought of the black and white warrior.</p><p>Coldpebble arched his back and yawned as he stretched his legs. "What's up with you?" He asked in amusement. "You've been purring in your sleep all night."</p><p>"I have?" Mistybreeze flicked an ear back in embarrassment. How many other cats noticed?</p><p>"Yes!" The dark gray pointed tom purred. "So what's gotten you so happy?"</p><p>Mistybreeze hesitated, her pelt hot with embarrassment. But she was so excited, she just had to tell someone. She knew she could trust her brother. She moved out of her nest to crouch beside him. "Well... Yesterday Revengeheart asked me to be his mate." She was unable to hide the joy in her voice, her heart warm as she remembered the moment.</p><p><em>"What?"</em> Coldpebble's blue eyes widened. "What did you say?"</p><p>She let out a purr of amusement. "What do you think I said? Of course I said yes!"</p><p>"Really?" Mistybreeze was surprised when she saw no excitement on Coldpebble's face, only pure shock and disbelief. "You took<em> Revengeheart</em> as a mate? I'm no she-cat, but I think you're crazy!"</p><p>She bristled defensively, surprised at his disapproval. "What do you mean? He's a great warrior!"</p><p>"Great warrior, yes." Coldpebble twitched his tail. "But is he a great cat?"</p><p>"Of course he is!" She snapped to Revengeheart's defense. She couldn't believe her ears. "You just don't know him like I do."</p><p>"Right." Coldpebble glanced at his paws, clearly troubled. "Well... I just hope you made the right choice."</p><p>She felt a pang of guilt for snapping at her brother. <em>He's only worried about me. But of course I made the right choice. There was no question about it.</em> Her anger faded as he stood and started toward the mouth of the den. Coldpebble paused and looked over his shoulder. "Be careful, Mistybreeze. I have a bad feeling about that cat." When she didn't respond, he looked away and continued into the clearing.</p><p>***</p><p>A quarter moon had passed since that morning. Dark gray clouds blotted the evening sky as Mistybreeze padded through the trees, the ground cold and damp under her paws. In her jaws she carried a crow she'd been lucky enough to catch before it flew off. The cool air carried with it the scent of rain, hurrying her. <em>I want to get back to camp before the rain starts. And Revengeheart won't like a wet crow!</em></p><p>When she reached the camp, she saw that most cats were sharing tongues and eating prey in their dens, preparing for the rain. By the medicine den, Dewstorm and Creampaw had lain oak leaves out in the sun to dry. Now, they were carefully moving them into the den where their work wouldn't be ruined by the rain. Mistybreeze scanned the clearing for her companions.</p><p>"Mistybreeze!"</p><p>She turned her head quickly and saw Revengeheart crouched by the thorn bushes waiting for her. She hurried over and settled beside him, dropping the crow at his paws. "Here you go." She purred.</p><p>"Thanks." Revengeheart crouched and ripped off a wad of black feathers before digging in. It wasn't uncommon for him to ask her to bring prey for him. Though she knew he was capable of hunting for himself, she didn't mind. <em>We're mates now. Of course we should do things for each other. He'd do the same for me, but I just can't bring myself to ask anything of him. Being my mate is enough.</em></p><p>"You're it, Flintkit!"</p><p>Mistybreeze flicked her ear at the squeak and looked toward the nursery. Greenpine sat by the den, watching warmly as Ebonykit poked her brother in the shoulder and dashed off. The orange tabby kit laughed and started chasing her around the clearing.</p><p>As the kits ran past the warrior's den, Flintkit tripped over a stone and let out a squeak, tumbling over and letting out a wail. Greenpine's eyes flashed with alarm, but Mistybreeze was faster. She shot over and crouched by the sobbing kit, gently nudging his shoulder with her muzzle. "Are you alright?" </p><p>"My paw hurts!" Flintkit whined as Greenpine reached him, giving his head a comforting lick. Ebonykit hurried to her brother's side, her eyes wide and anxious.</p><p>"It's alright Flintkit, you're alright." Their mother reassured him.</p><p>The orange tom kit whimpered. "No I'm not! I'm dying!"</p><p>"It's probably just bruised," Mistybreeze meowed gently. "Don't worry. Me and Coldpebble tripped too sometimes when we were kits."</p><p>Flintkit stared up at her, yellow eyes round. "And you still lived to be warriors?"</p><p>Mistybreeze let out an amused purr. "Yes, we did. And so will you."</p><p>"Come on, it's time you took a nap anyway." Greenpine purred, then blinked warmly at Mistybreeze. "Thank you." </p><p>She nodded and watched as the tabby queen guided her kits back into the nursery. <em>I'm sure Flintkit is fine. But maybe Dewstorm should take a look at him anyway? What if-</em></p><p>"You'll be a great mother."</p><p>Revengeheart's meow so close to her ear startled her, and she spun to see him sitting behind her, his amber eyes shining. "I can't wait to have kits of our own. You want some, don't you?"</p><p>"Oh..." With a start, Mistybreeze realized that she'd never thought about having kits before. She liked kits, sure. But having her own to raise...? The thought made her stomach churn. <em>There's so much responsibility! I don't think I'm ready for a family. I just want to enjoy spending time with Revengeheart.</em></p><p>"I-I'm not sure." She admitted, shuffling her paws. "I don't think I want any right now. Maybe when we're older, but..."</p><p>Revengeheart stared at her, his amber eyes flashing with something unreadable. "Hmm." He hesitated for a long moment. "You need some time to think about it."</p><p><em>I just thought about it. </em>Mistybreeze blinked. "But I-"</p><p>"It's time." Poisonedsap appeared at her side, startling her. Suddenly, she and Revengeheart were no longer alone. Blackstorm, Foxshadow, and Amberpaw flocked around them. </p><p>"Are we all ready to go?" Mottledface prompted as he stepped to Revengeheart's side, followed by Spiderpaw.</p><p>"Ready to go?" Mistybreeze's eyes flicked from cat to cat, wildly confused. "What do you mean? Where?" A raindrop landed on her nose, and she became aware of the rain pattering around them, quickly growing heavier. The sky had darkened. The storm had begun.</p><p>Poisonedsap narrowed her eyes at her before glancing over at Revengeheart. "Is she coming?"</p><p>"Of course." Revengeheart flicked his ear. "It's time she was introduced."</p><p><em>Introduced? </em>Mistybreeze's heart pounded with unease as heavy raindrops fell onto her back. "To who?" She dared to ask as thunder rumbled in the distance.</p><p>Revengeheart seemed unbothered by the rain as it slicked his white pelt to his muscular frame. He looked almost amused as he answered Mistybreeze's question, thunder crackling over the dark pines behind him. "Deserve's Army, of course!"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning crackled overhead, followed by the low rumble of thunder as the ShadowClan cats headed through the dark woods. Mistybreeze shivered, her drenched fur plastered to her thin body and darkened by heavy rain. Now and then she tried to move closer to Revengeheart for warmth, but a low growl rumbled in his throat whenever she did so.<em> He just wants his space. </em>She told herself, though she felt unsure.</p><p>Ahead of her, Mottledface and Foxshadow walked near Blackstorm, speaking excitedly, though their words were drowned out by the rain. Swiftstalker trailed behind Blackstorm.</p><p>Poisonedsap was in the lead, her ragged tail dragging in the mud behind her. She suddenly glared over her shoulder, amber eyes glinting in the night. "Keep up, you three!" She spat. "We have to get there and back before we're missed."</p><p>Mistybreeze glanced over her shoulder, squinting as rain pattered at her face. The three apprentices were lagging behind, especially Falconpaw, who dragged his paws in the mud. "I'm tired from battle training!" The orange tabby protested, twitching his ear as a raindrop struck it. "Where are we going, anyway? What is this <em>army?</em>"</p><p>His mother looked ahead and didn't respond. Mistybreeze too shared Falconpaw's curiosity. <em>Deserve's Army? Why do I need to be introduced to them? Who are they? </em>She looked aside at Revengeheart and hesitantly spoke. "Revengeheart? Where exactly are we going?"</p><p>The black legged warrior flicked his amber gaze to her. "Deserve's Army." He said as if it were a simple fact.</p><p>"I-I know, but-"</p><p>"You'll find out soon enough." A smile spread across his face. Though it should have been a comforting sign, it sent unease prickling her fur.</p><p>The ShadowClan cats continued moving through the trees as heavy rain battered around them. Mistybreeze grew more and more nervous as they ventured deeper into unfamiliar territory. <em>We're so far from the forest now... </em></p><p>Suddenly, Poisonedsap stopped, her tail swishing slowly. The other cats did so as well, studying their surroundings. Mistybreeze raised her chin and sniffed the air. Through the damp smell of the forest, she could pick up the scent of other cats. But it was not that of any clan she knew, or of a rogue or kittypet. <em>This is a different scent...</em></p><p>The bushes rustled ahead of Poisonedsap, and Mistybreeze tensed, instinctively shifting closer to Revengeheart. Two cats slunk out of the undergrowth; one a young white pawed black tom, the other a ginger tabby she-cat.</p><p>"Poisonedsap," The tom grunted, twitching his black tail. "Good to see you."</p><p>The golden she-cat purred. "We have some cats to introduce to your father, Crow."</p><p>Crow's amber eyes flicked as he surveyed the others. Mistybreeze's heart pounded nervously as he caught her eye. "I can see that. We'll escort you to the camp." He jerked his head to his companion. "Sunset, follow us."</p><p>As Crow turned away and led the ShadowClan cats onward through the forest, Sunset took up the rear of the group, eyes narrowed. As they moved, Spiderpaw and Falconpaw cast a few nervous looks over their shoulders at the she-cat.</p><p>Mistybreeze's heartbeat quickened with unease as she followed the others through a small gap in a wall of bushes. The strange scent was stronger here.<em> I guess I'm about to get some answers... </em>As she emerged at the other side, her eyes widened.</p><p>She and the others had entered a clearing, very similar to a clan camp. There were cats everywhere, some sitting about in discussion, while others shared prey.<em> I thought an army would be bigger...</em> She relaxed a little. <em>These cats seem just like a clan. Perhaps they're friends?</em></p><p>"Deserve!" Crow called, drawing the group to a halt in the center of the clearing, glancing over his shoulder at his followers. "The clan cats are here."</p><p>A heartbeat later, a broad shouldered black tom emerged from a leafy den. His white paws seemed to glow in the darkness as he headed forward to meet them. "Crow?" He sounded confused. "Why did you lead them here? That's Castiel's job."</p><p>The young tom's eyes narrowed. "Castiel was out leading a hunting party." He reminded his father. "Me and Sunset were out on patrol and-"</p><p>"Then you should have stayed out on patrol." A growl rumbled in the older cat's throat. "Castiel is in charge of everything involving the clans. Is that understood?"</p><p>Crow's amber eyes flared with anger, and for a moment Mistybreeze worried he might attack this green eyed cat. But instead, he hissed through gritted teeth. "Yes, Deserve." He whipped around, stalking angrily out of the camp. Sunset hesitated before following.</p><p><em>So that's Deserve. </em>Mistybreeze thought, watching the tom curiously. <em>He must be the leader.</em></p><p>"Welcome, Poisonedsap," Deserve nodded to the she-cat. "How are things?"</p><p>The golden brown she-cat sat down, her amber eyes glittering as she gazed at him. "Oh, wonderful. Hawkfeather is dead."</p><p>Mistybreeze shot the she-cat a startled look. <em>Why is she saying that like it's good news? </em>She remembered the horrible day she and Revengeheart had discovered the medicine cat's body. <em>There's nothing </em>wonderful<em> about it!</em></p><p>Deserve's green eyes gleamed. "So I've heard." He looked over his shoulder, nodding as a black tom emerged from the same den Deserve had. Mistybreeze's blood froze with shock as she recognized him. <em>That's Ravenfeather! The RiverClan deputy! What's he doing here?</em></p><p>"Hello, Poisonedsap." Ravenfeather spoke as he reached them, sitting near the army leader. "I was just telling Deserve about our latest accomplishments."</p><p><em>Accomplishments? </em>Mistybreeze's heart pounded heavily in her chest. She looked around the camp and noticed the army members watching them with interest. Blackstorm flexed his claws while Foxshadow's eyes glittered with ambition. Something's wrong here... Something is very wrong here.</p><p>She turned questioningly to Revengeheart, hoping he would explain. The white tom glanced at her, his ears perking up. "Oh, yes." Mistybreeze let out a surprised gasp as he shouldered her aside and herded her forward until she was directly in front of Deserve.</p><p>Mistybreeze lowered her head anxiously, freezing under Deserve's gleaming emerald gaze as Revengeheart went on. "This is Mistybreeze. She's a new recruit." <em>N-new recruit??</em> Her mind whirled anxiously. <em>I don't understand! Recruit for what?</em></p><p>"And these are my new kits." Poisonedsap waved her tail to the apprentices, who stared at Deserve curiously.</p><p>Deserve gave a nod of approval. "The more claws to help us in battle, the better."</p><p>Revengeheart scoffed. "Oh, Mistybreeze won't be much use in battle." His eyes narrowed. "She'll be helping us in other ways."</p><p><em>Battle?? What?? Help?? </em>Mistybreeze was taken back by Revengeheart's words. She dared to speak up. "Wait- I don't understand! What battle? What's happening?" <em>What have I gotten myself into??</em></p><p>Deserve's eyes narrowed. "She doesn't know?" When Revengeheart shook his head, the army leader went on. "This is Deserve's Army, Mistybreeze. We share an allegiance with some of your clanmates."</p><p>"They helped us get rid of Hawkfeather and Starfaith," Foxshadow sneered. "It's just a shame they failed with Dewstorm."</p><p><em>What?? </em>Cold dread shot through Mistybreeze's veins like lightning.<em> They did it! They attacked Starfaith and Dewstorm at highstones!</em> Suddenly, she understood everything. ShadowClan had been losing warriors for moons. After Depthstar decided that ThunderClan was not to blame, he decided it must be rogues committing the crime. <em>Only they aren't rogues... This is an army! A group of killers!</em></p><p>"Milkblaze... Hawkfeather... Rosebreeze..." Mistybreeze staggered backwards, her eyes rounded with fear. "T-that was you!"</p><p>"I took care of Milkblaze." Poisonedsap raised a black paw and studied her claws. "He was... interfering."</p><p>Mistybreeze trembled as she turned to Revengeheart, whose expression was unreadable. "Revengeheart..." She rasped, daring to meet his cold gaze. "Please, tell me this isn't true." He didn't respond, an answer in itself. "I don't understand... Maplefur! They killed your father! How can you-"</p><p>"Maplefur was weak!" Revengeheart growled, his white fur bristling. "He was worthless and deserved to die." As he spoke, Swiftstalker swallowed, his blue eyes flashing with pain.</p><p>Mistybreeze gaped at him in astonishment. "But your name! You changed it in his honor. All you've wanted is to avenge his death!"</p><p>She stared in disbelief as Revengeheart let out an amused chuckle. "That's what the clan thinks! It was Poisonedsap's idea. She wanted me to have a fierce name, just like hers."</p><p>"Giving into clan ways meant that I needed to give my kits stupid names, like Stone and Swift," Poisonedsap grunted in disgust. "Maplefur's death gave us the perfect opportunity to change that without any cat being too suspicious." She flashed a glare at Swiftstalker. "<em>That one</em> was never worthy of a new name."</p><p>"I'm not named in honor of Maplefur." Revengeheart's eyes glittered. "I'm named in honor of my mother's plot for vengeance on the clans."</p><p><em>No... </em>Mistybreeze stared at her mate, trembling around her pounding heart as she processed everything she'd just learned. <em>My clanmates are cold hearted killers... Plotting with a group of murderers! Revengeheart is nothing I ever thought he was...</em></p><p>"We'll be having kits soon." Revengeheart's tone suddenly softened as she stared at him. "Won't we, Mistybreeze?"</p><p>The other cats turned to her, and Mistybreeze's pelt grew hot under their fierce gazes. "I-I don't know..." She stammered.</p><p>Ravenfeather studied her. "Having a family is pointless, Revengeheart. Take it from me." His eyes narrowed to amber slits. "She-cats who don't want kits aren't worth wasting time on."</p><p>His words struck Mistybreeze like sharp stones. She looked at Revengeheart, but he only returned Ravenfeather's gaze. "She'll be worth it."</p><p>Mistybreeze swayed a little on her paws, shivering in the cold damp night. Every hair on her pelt prickled with terror. She suddenly became aware of every cat watching her. Studying her. Waiting for her to protest. Blackstorm whispered something to Foxshadow,  while Deserve narrowed his green eyes at her, his claws unsheathing and piercing the earth.</p><p><em>They would kill me... </em>She quickly understood the horrifying reality of the situation she was in.<em> I know too much. I'm involved in this now. There's no escape. Oh, StarClan, what have I done?</em></p><p>Revengeheart, the cat she once loved, but now feared, studied her closely. "The clans deserve to suffer for all the pain they've caused my mother. Deserve. All rogues." He narrowed his eyes. "Together, we will destroy them."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good! Now go for his belly!"</p><p>Spiderpaw hissed out in pain as Amberpaw pinned his shoulders and raked her hind claws madly across his soft black stomach. He retaliated, pulling a forearm free and slashing open his sister's ear. She shrieked and reared, giving Spiderpaw the opportunity to push her away from him.</p><p>"Well done!" Mottledface spoke again, his eyes gleaming as he watched the apprentices re-engage in combat. "Don't give him time to recover. Show no mercy!" Beyond him, Foxshadow paced around the clearing, watching Amberpaw slash at her opponent.</p><p>Mistybreeze sat across from them near Revengeheart, her head low. She felt sick to her stomach as she watched the siblings draw blood from one another, as if they were mere rogues. <em>This is wrong... Everything is so wrong...</em></p><p>Two days had passed since she had been introduced to Deserve's Army and learned of their horrifying plot. These rogues were responsible for the deaths of her clanmates. Revengeheart and his friends were helping them. And now, she herself was involved in their plan.</p><p>She had hardly slept the past few nights; tossing and turning in her nest as she reflected on her terrifying experience in a camp full of killers. She thought desperately about what to do. She could tell Depthstar what she knew. But would he believe her? Would he question Revengeheart and Poisonedsap? Would Revengeheart and his allies go after her? Would the whole of Deserve's Army go after her?</p><p><em>I took an oath to defend this clan with the cost of my life. </em>Mistybreeze shut her eyes, shame washing over her.<em> And yet I'm afraid... I don't want to die. I don't want to leave Diamondrain and Coldpebble alone. What if Revengeheart and his allies kill them too, because of me? </em>She let out a quiet sigh.<em> What kind of a warrior am I...?</em></p><p>"That's enough!" Revengeheart's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and her heart skipped a beat. Amberpaw and Spiderpaw were tangled together, snarling and spitting furiously.</p><p>At the white warrior's command, the two sprang apart, and Mistybreeze flinched when she heard the sickening sound of claws ripping from skin. Droplets of blood and tufts of black and ginger fur dotted the grass around them. Spiderpaw trembled, blood trickling from a cut above his eye and glistening through his shoulder fur. Beside him, Amberpaw panted, her eyes alight with acceleration as she twitched her split ear and licked blood from her muzzle.</p><p>"Amberpaw, Spiderpaw, well done." Revengeheart meowed. "You'll be a good match for any cat in battle." His eyes narrowed as he swung around. "Falconpaw!"</p><p>The dark ginger tabby apprentice was crouched not far from his mentor. He started at his snap and looked up nervously. "Y-yes?"</p><p>"You've been a coward long enough." Revengeheart growled. "Attack Spiderpaw."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Now!"</p><p>Mistybreeze watched sadly as the apprentice hung his head and slowly headed into the clearing. Spiderpaw straightened and faced his brother while Amberpaw turned and trotted back to Foxshadow, her tail high. He leaned forward and licked blood from her cheek, and she giggled.</p><p>"Begin." Revengeheart ordered.</p><p>With a growl, Spiderpaw launched himself at Falconpaw, easily knocking him onto his back. Falconpaw batted an unsheathed paw at his brother, who laughed, grinning and revealing his fangs. "What was that?"</p><p><em>Falconpaw has never wanted to be involved with this. </em>Mistybreeze thought sympathetically, remembering how timid he was as a kit. <em>He's a good cat. He doesn't like violence. </em>She tensed as Revengeheart let out a frustrated snarl, stalking toward the apprentices.</p><p>Spiderpaw quickly backed away, and Revengeheart lunged down, grabbing Falconpaw by the scruff and swinging him around. Mistybreeze held back a gasp as the young apprentice yelped and tumbled in the dirt.</p><p>"What are you, a declawed kittypet?" Revengeheart snarled, baring his teeth as Falconpaw stumbled to his paws. "What's wrong with you? Stupid furball!"</p><p>Falconpaw's glistening amber eyes flared pleadingly. "I don't want to hurt my brother and sister!" He cried. "No other mentors train their apprentices this way! I don't understand! I just want to be a warrior and hunt and patrol for my clan!"</p><p>His words pierced Mistybreeze's heart. She wished she could help him. But like her, his paws had been set onto a dark path. Death would be the only escape. Revengeheart would gladly provide the doorway.</p><p>A growl rumbled in Revengeheart's throat as he thrust his muzzle in Falconpaw's face. "You will <em>never </em>be a warrior. And you should be grateful! You've been chosen for a bigger destiny, one that none of your dumb clanmates will ever see."</p><p>Falconpaw's eyes welled with pain as he backed away and hung his head. "No... I don't want that..." He whimpered.</p><p>The cats were quiet for a long moment. Revengeheart exchanged a look with Mottledface. For a heartbeat, Mistybreeze wondered with a spark of hope if they would let Falconpaw go and live the life of a true warrior.</p><p>But as Revengeheart's cold eyes locked on his half brother, Mistybreeze knew that had been too much to expect. With a furious snarl, he launched himself at Falconpaw. The apprentice let out a startled shriek as he was pinned by massive black paws. </p><p>Mistybreeze leapt to her feet, staring anxiously as the young cat struggled under Revengeheart. <em>What is he doing? Let him go!</em></p><p>"You're worthless!" The white tom spat down at him as he dug his claws into his chest. "Don't you get it, you pathetic kit? You were born to fight for us! Otherwise, you might as well run back to the nursery, little Falconkit!" </p><p>Falconpaw's amber eyes flashed with protest. "I'm no kit! I-" Before he could finish, Revengeheart swung and ripped his claws across his ear. The young tom let out a cry of pain, glaring up at his mentor in frustration as he went on.</p><p>"Maybe you're right. Even as a kit, I had more drive for battle!" Revengeheart sneered. "Perhaps you'd be better off as a kittypet, begging twolegs for food and trotting around with a bell tinkling around your neck!"</p><p>"That's not true!" Falconpaw bristled, anger flaring in his gaze as blood ran from a nick in his ear.</p><p>Mistybreeze's paws were frozen to the ground as she watched her mate taunt Falconpaw. Beyond them, Mottledface and Foxshadow looked amused, while their apprentices laughed.</p><p>"Come on, Falconkit!" Amberpaw sneered. "Too scared to get your paws dirty?"</p><p>"Scaredy cat!" Spiderpaw purred. "I bet Depthstar doesn't even give him a warrior name!"</p><p>Revengeheart chuckled. "You'll be a nice little kittypet. I think I'd better go tell Poisonedsap right now." He released Falconpaw and turned away. "She'll make sure you find a nice cozy nest to-"</p><p>With a screech of fury, Falconpaw got to his paws and lunged for Revengeheart, slamming him to the ground. He raked his claws across his face, leaving scratches welling with blood. To Mistybreeze's surprise, Revengeheart let him continue clawing at him, yowling with rage as he tore up clumps of bloody fur. After a moment, he lunged upward and rolled Falconpaw onto his back, planting a paw firmly on his throat. </p><p>As Falconpaw's eyes flashed upward, Revengeheart swung a black paw at him, tearing his claws across his face. The apprentice screeched out, and Mistybreeze gasped when she saw the long ragged wounds Revengeheart had left on him.</p><p>Falconpaw panted as his mentor sneered down at him. "You feel that? Let that rage control you. It's the only way you'll ever be useful in this world." He released the apprentice and turned, padding over to join Mottledface and Foxshadow.</p><p>Mistybreeze's stomach twisted as she stared at Revengeheart. <em>That cat is crazy... How could I have ever loved him or believed a word he said?</em> She forced her gaze from him and looked at Falconpaw. The apprentice slowly stood, blood trickling down his forehead and across his muzzle from the three long slashes Revengeheart had inflicted. There was no fear or sadness in his eyes. Only cold anger and determination.</p><p><em>Revengeheart is going to change him... There's no doubt about that. </em>Mistybreeze tensed as a horrifying thought crossed her mind. Will he change me too?</p><p>"That's enough training for one day." The black legged tom moved his gaze across the apprentices. "Clean yourselves up before you return to camp." </p><p>Amberpaw and Spiderpaw turned away, while Falconpaw followed more slowly. A heartbeat later, the bushes rustled, and Mistybreeze turned to see Blackstorm and Swiftstalker emerge.</p><p>"Poisonedsap has an idea," Blackstorm announced. "She wanted me to discuss it with the rest of you."</p><p>Revengeheart nodded a greeting and stepped forward to meet them. "Alright. What's up?" The cats settled in a circle, leaning close together. Mistybreeze hesitated before joining them. Her stomach twisted nervously as she wondered what horrible scheme Poisonedsap had thought up.</p><p>"The clan is suspicious," Blackstorm growled. "They think rogues are responsible for these murders, and that's a little too close for comfort. We need a diversion. A distraction."</p><p>Revengeheart nodded slowly. "A scapegoat." His amber eyes gleamed. "Perfect."</p><p>"But who?" Mottledface asked. "We can't blame ThunderClan again."</p><p>Blackstorm purred. "Poisonedsap knows exactly who. The one cat in ShadowClan that sticks out like a sore paw. The cat that no one's quite sure of." </p><p>"Bloodfur. Of course!" Revengeheart laughed. "Yes, he'll do."</p><p><em>Bloodfur?</em> Mistybreeze's eyes widened as alarm shot through her veins. Cats had always acted strangely around her old friend. She figured it was because of his name, but had no proof of this. <em>Why should he be involved in this mess?</em></p><p>"W-wait..." Her heart pounded as she found herself speaking, and every cat locked their eyes on her. She grew nervous and conscious of every word she said. "But... Is he the best choice?"</p><p>She was answered by silence. Then Swiftstalker spoke up. "There's no reason to involve Bloodfur. We can-"</p><p>"Shut up, Swiftstalker." Revengeheart bared his teeth. "Every cat knows you have a soft spot for him, just because you were <em>kithood friends." </em>He turned to the others as Swiftstalker dropped his gaze. "It's a plan. We use the clan's distrust in Bloodfur to our advantage." His eyes narrowed. "And I know just how to get started."</p><p>Mottledface swished his tail across the grass. "Well?" He prompted.</p><p>The white tom cast his friend a look through amber eyes glittering with malice. "I've been thinking about trying to recruit Bloomfire's kits. They might have potential. And you know how attached Bloodfur is to those orange furballs."</p><p>"Ah." Foxshadow chuckled. "Triggering Bloodfur while gaining recruits. I like it."</p><p>"I'll take care of it tomorrow," Revengeheart meowed. "In the meantime, the rest of you get some rumors spreading about Bloodfur. Make them doubt his loyalty. Make him look suspicious."</p><p>"Yes, Revengeheart." Mottledface purred. "We'll get right to it." </p><p>Revengeheart nodded approvingly. Mottledface, Foxshadow, Blackstorm, and Swiftstalker headed back toward the camp, leaving he and Mistybreeze alone. She flicked her tail awkwardly, turning to follow the others when he spoke.</p><p>"Mistybreeze. Are you ready to have kits yet?"</p><p>She stopped in her tracks and stared at him. He studied her calmly. "Don't you want little claws- I mean-" He realized his mistake and snorted in amusement. "<em>Paws,</em> running around the nursery?"</p><p>"Um..." Mistybreeze didn't know how to respond. The memory of Revengeheart slashing at Falconpaw was fresh in her mind. She wasn't going to risk angering him. "Maybe... In the future."</p><p>Revengeheart's eyes narrowed, his tail lashing in irritation. "The near future?"</p><p>"Mistybreeze."</p><p>She flicked an ear in surprise as Swiftstalker stepped out of the bushes, glancing from her to Revengeheart. "Diamondrain wants to talk to you in camp."</p><p>"Oh- okay." Mistybreeze looked at Revengeheart hesitantly. He was glaring at Swiftstalker and grunted, turning and disappearing through the trees. </p><p><em>Thank StarClan... </em>She let out a sigh of relief and turned toward Swiftstalker, and they began padding toward camp side by side.</p><p>"Is Diamondrain alright?" Mistybreeze asked worriedly, wondering what her mother could want so urgently.</p><p>"Oh, yes." Swiftstalker looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I..." He hesitated for a long moment. "I stayed behind to spy on you while Mottledface, Blackstorm, and Foxshadow returned to camp. I wanted to make sure nothing went wrong."</p><p>She blinked at him in surprise. Though it hadn't taken her long to see that Swiftstalker was different from the other cats. He was the only one of their friend group who really felt like a friend. "Thank you."</p><p>He flashed her a nervous look. "Just don't tell that to Revengeheart, or any cat."</p><p>"I won't. I promise." Mistybreeze assured him. "You can trust me."</p><p>Swiftstalker met her gaze, a look of comfort in his blue eyes. "You can trust me, too." She could sense his surprise and relief.<em> I wonder... Has he been dealing with all of this on his own his whole life? When was the last time he felt he could trust any cat? </em>As they neared the camp entrance, Mistybreeze found the feeling mutual. <em>I know I can trust Swiftstalker.</em></p><p>***</p><p>The sun had nearly risen the next day. Mistybreeze sat by the side of the clearing, sharing a mouse with Revengeheart. Sort of. He let her have the leftovers. Her stomach rumbled, but she ignored it. <em>I'll grab another mouse for myself later.</em></p><p>Mottledface crouched on the other side of Revengeheart, chewing on a frog leg. He suddenly swallowed and nudged his friend. "Look."</p><p>Revengeheart looked up, and Mistybreeze followed his gaze. Two of Bloomfire's kits, Cardinalpaw and Applepaw, were hanging around the apprentice's den, chatting loudly.</p><p>"I wonder what Bloodfur's going to show me today!" Cardinalpaw purred excitedly, his tail high in the air.</p><p>Applepaw waved her tail. "Copperstripe said he'd show me some hunting techniques. I want to catch a frog!"</p><p>Mistybreeze's heart sank as Revengeheart smiled and rose to his paws, crossing the clearing to meet the apprentices. <em>Why can't you leave them alone?</em> She silently pleaded. <em>They have nothing to do with this. They're innocent young cats who just want to be warriors!</em></p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Swiftstalker's black pelt as he joined her and Mottledface. He stared after his brother in dismay. "Oh no..." He murmured.</p><p>"Do you two want to learn from a <em>real</em> warrior?" Revengeheart prompted as he reached the apprentices. They turned to him curiously. "How about a little warm up lesson?"</p><p>"Really?" Cardinalpaw exchanged an excited look with Applepaw. "Sure!"</p><p>Revengeheart raised a black paw. "How about some battle moves? Come at me, one of you."</p><p>While Cardinalpaw hesitated, Applepaw let out a playful growl and lunged forward, swiping a sheathed paw at his white chest. Mistybreeze flinched, waiting for Revengeheart to criticize her poor skills.</p><p>But instead, he praised her. "Good job, Applepaw!" He raised his other paw and swiped his claws through the air at an invisible opponent. "And you always go for the throat or belly. That's a quick finisher."</p><p>Cardinalpaw tilted his head. "Isn't it against the warrior code to kill an enemy?"</p><p>"Not if the enemy deserves it!" Revengeheart retorted. "Now dodge this!" He swiped an unsheathed paw at Cardinalpaw.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Mistybreeze froze as a familiar dark red tabby charged across the clearing and planted himself between his apprentice and Revengeheart, glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing."</p><p><em>Bloodfur. </em>Her heart felt like a stone in her body. <em>He loves his siblings. </em>Of course he would defend them, no question. Revengeheart's plan was working.</p><p>Revengeheart blinked, look of puzzled innocence on his face. "I'm showing them battle moves, Bloodfur. Keep your fur on." He returned his attention to the apprentices. "So when you lash out-"</p><p>"Your claws were unsheathed," Bloodfur growled. "You're going to hurt them."</p><p><em>This is nothing. If you'd seen what I saw yesterday...</em> Her thoughts trailed off as she saw that many cats were beginning to notice the two warriors arguing. Copperstripe and Timberstorm sat by the warriors den, while Brownstripe and Cliffshade murmured to each other, casting wary looks at Bloodfur. But he seemed oblivious to his surroundings. <em>Oh no...</em></p><p>"They'll learn quicker if they get hurt," Revengeheart responded. "What's the use of training with sheathed claws?" He reached out with one paw and pushed Bloodfur aside. "Cardinalpaw, attack your sister and-"</p><p>A few cats gasped as Bloodfur shouldered Revengeheart back. "Don't tell him what to do!" He snarled, his red striped tail lashing angrily. "Cardinalpaw is <em>my</em> apprentice, not <em>yours!"</em></p><p>Mistybreeze had never seen Bloodfur so angry. The dark red warrior's yellow eyes blazed with fury as he faced Revengeheart. She sat up, exchanging a nervous look with Swiftstalker.<em>Come on, Bloodfur! </em>She silently begged. <em>Don't fall for this! Wake up and realize everyone's watching!</em></p><p>But it was too late. Revengeheart knew exactly how to trigger Bloodfur. His black tipped tail swished slowly as he smirked. "That's a shame. Cardinalpaw deserves a better mentor than you."</p><p>At that moment, Bloodfur snarled furiously and lunged at Revengeheart. <em>No! </em>She watched helplessly as the two toms screeched and clawed at each other. She had never seen Bloodfur fight so fiercely, dragging his claws across Revengeheart's body. The white tom quickly submitted to his attacks, and she understood. <em>He's making it look like he's the victim. Making Bloodfur look more like the monster he isn't...</em></p><p>Though she knew very well that he wasn't to blame, the sight of her old friend fighting so mercilessly stunned her. <em>This isn't him. Revengeheart is bringing out the worst in him. </em>The clan had quickly crowded around the brawling toms, meowing anxiously.</p><p>"Stop at once!" Ashcloud yowled.</p><p>Bloomfire leaped to her paws. "Bloodfur!"</p><p>"Hey!" Hissed Copperstripe. "Stop!"</p><p>Bloodfur had Revengeheart pinned now, glaring down at him angrily. He raised a paw to strike him again when Depthstar yowled.</p><p>"Bloodfur!"</p><p>At last, he snapped out of it and glared up at the clan leader. Depthstar looked furious and stunned. "What's wrong with you? Get off him, now!" As Bloodfur obeyed, Revengeheart got to his paws and prepared to leap at Bloodfur again. Mistybreeze realized he'd become just as blinded by his anger.</p><p>"You too, Revengeheart!" Depthstar hissed, and Revengeheart stopped. "What are you thinking? Clanmates do <em>not</em> fight each other!"</p><p>Bloodfur panted and glared at Revengeheart. "He was showing the apprentices-"</p><p>"I don't care what he was doing!" Depthstar cut him off angrily. "It doesn't give you the right to draw blood from your clanmate! And <em>you</em> shouldn't provoke him!" He added to Revengeheart. "You two are warriors now! And you, Bloodfur, a mentor! What kind of example are you setting for your apprentice?"</p><p>Bloodfur's ears flattened shamefully as he looked at Cardinalpaw. His gaze drifted across the clearing, just noticing the crowd around him. He caught Mistybreeze's gaze, and she could only stare back wordlessly.<em> I'm sorry...</em></p><p>As Depthstar proceeded to punish Revengeheart and Bloodfur with apprentice duties, Swiftstalker turned to her, his blue eyes dull with sadness. "I didn't think he'd do it..." He murmured. "I didn't think it was in him."</p><p><em>And yet it is... </em>Mistybreeze stared at Bloodfur as he slowly headed for the medicine den, his ears flattened as the clan murmured about him. <em>And Revengeheart is going to bring out every piece of darkness inside him.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frogs croaked occasionally in the night as Mistybreeze followed Revengeheart and Mottledface through the forest. She blinked away sleep as the cool night air chilled her fur. Revengeheart had prodded her awake and nudged her out of her nest without warning. The ShadowClan cats allying with Deserve were meeting in the forest. <em>What horrible scheme could this be about?</em> She wondered miserably.</p><p>When the three reached a small clearing, half hidden by bushes and pine trees, many other cats already sat waiting. Blackstorm and Foxshadow sat like dark statues in the black night.</p><p>Poisonedsap sat on a fallen log, hunched over as she studied her allies. Her amber eyes glinted in the shadows. As Revengeheart led Mistybreeze and Mottledface into the clearing, she moved her attention to them. "Where's Swiftstalker and the apprentices?" She growled.</p><p>"They're coming." Revengeheart dipped his head respectfully as he sat down close to his mother. Mistybreeze awkwardly sat beside him, looking over her shoulder nervously.</p><p>The cats had been very careful about sneaking out. After one group of cats left the camp, the next group would wait a few moments as to not look suspicious. Though every other cat in the clan was asleep, they couldn't make a lot of noise to wake anyone or alert the guards.</p><p>Foxshadow swished his fluffy tail. "They'd better not be much longer." He grumbled. "I want to sleep before-" </p><p>Poisonedsap growled, and the dark tom fell silent. <em>These cats have so much respect for her. </em>Mistybreeze thought. <em>More respect than they do for Depthstar! Do they really want to help her destroy the clans? What's in it for them?</em></p><p>It wasn't long before Swiftstalker arrived. He was followed by the three apprentices. Mistybreeze's heart sunk when she saw the stone cold look in Falconpaw's eyes. <em>You could have been a loyal warrior. You could have been happy. But Revengeheart has convinced you that hate and anger is the only way to live.</em></p><p>"What kept you, Swiftstalker?" Poisonedsap studied her son suspiciously.</p><p>Swiftstalker sat beside Mistybreeze and lifted his chin as he responded. "You don't want us getting caught, do you? We had to take our time."</p><p>Amberpaw rolled her eyes. "Heatpaw rolled over in his sleep and into my nest!" She scowled in disgust. "Right on my leg! It wasn't easy to get away without waking that orange furball."</p><p>"I see." Poisonedsap dismissed her daughter with a flick of her tail. When she was sure she had every cat's attention, she raised her voice. "First thing's first. Revengeheart." She gave him a nod. "You did very well in the fight earlier."</p><p>"Yes!" Foxshadow chuckled. "Every cat looked at Bloodfur like he was a case of green-cough! Like he was a badger ready to strike."</p><p>The golden she-cat nodded as a twisted grin spread across her face. "And that's exactly what we want. The clan is quickly seeing the monster that Hawkfeather prophesized."</p><p><em>Hawkfeather? Prophecy?</em> Mistybreeze's ears pricked with curiosity. <em>What is she talking about?</em></p><p>Spiderpaw and Amberpaw were exchanging confused looks as Poisonedsap went on. "Bloodfur has a darkness inside him that can be used to our advantage. We saw that today when Revengeheart angered him."</p><p>"So?" Blackstorm prompted. "We should pick on Bloomfire's kits more often?"</p><p>"Wrong." Poisonedsap narrowed her eyes. "That was only a test. I've had an idea, but first I needed to see how Bloodfur reacted to Revengeheart's insult." A purr rumbled in her throat. "It's very clear to me now just how much Bloodfur wants to be accepted by his clanmates. How much he wants to prove himself. He doesn't understand why they've always treated him so strangely. That frustration and pain can easily be converted into hatred." She smiled. "Now I know this will work."</p><p>The cats looked at each other thoughtfully as Poisonedsap rose to her paws. "I've thought long and hard about our next steps. And it's very simple, so long as we control what happens afterwards." Her eyes glittered in the darkness as she spoke. "It's time for Bloodfur to learn the truth about his birth."</p><p>While Blackstorm and Foxshadow's eyes lit with excitement, Poisonedsap went on. "It's up to us to make sure he focuses on his anger and hatred."</p><p><em>What truth about his birth?</em> Mistybreeze felt completely lost at Poisonedsap's words. She looked at Revengeheart, then turned to Swiftstalker, who looked just as puzzled. <em>There's a big secret about Bloodfur? This must be the reason every cat acts so strangely around him!</em></p><p>"What do you mean?" Swiftstalker stared at his mother, genuine confusion in his eyes. "What about his birth?"</p><p>Amberpaw spoke up as well. "Yeah, what's the big secret? Wasn't he born like the rest of us?"</p><p>"Oh, yes." Poisonedsap looked mildly amused. "Some of you don't know the truth about Bloodfur. You were too young or not even born yet when it happened."</p><p>Mistybreeze's heart pounded as she awaited Poisonedsap's next words. What could be such a dark secret?</p><p>"Flameheart and Bloomfire are not Bloodfur's parents," The dark golden she-cat meowed, her voice like claws dragging across stone. "His real mother bled to death giving birth, and his father served himself up as fox food."</p><p>"Sick!" Spiderpaw exclaimed, and Amberpaw shushed him.</p><p>Mistybreeze couldn't hold back a sharp gasp, and Revengeheart shot her a glare. She shrank back under his gaze, but continued staring at Poisonedsap in shock. <em>I can't believe it! Poor Bloodfur...</em></p><p>"Hawkfeather thought the blood covered kit was an omen from StarClan," Poisonedsap went on. "He declared that Bloodkit would destroy ShadowClan."</p><p>While Mistybreeze's heart sank with pity, Revengeheart broke into laughter. "And the clan believed something so stupid?"</p><p>"You know how silly clan cats are about their precious StarClan," Poisonedsap snorted.</p><p>Amberpaw raised her voice. "Here's what I think of StarClan!" She dropped onto her chest and raised her tail, wiggling her rump at the stars. Spiderpaw and Falconpaw broke into laughter, and Revengeheart couldn't even resist a chuckle.</p><p>"Right, Amberpaw." Poisonedsap's eyes gleamed. "Though every cat agreed to keep the secret about his parents, they don't trust him. They're waiting for the day Bloodfur turns on them." She dug her claws into the bark under her. "And that day is coming... Very soon."</p><p>Revengeheart nodded slowly. "The clan will hold him responsible for our crimes without question."</p><p><em>They're really going to do this to Bloodfur?</em> Mistybreeze's heart ached. <em>He's already struggling so much. He doesn't deserve to learn the truth about his parents like this, or be framed for murder!</em> She glanced aside at Swiftstalker and saw dull sorrow in his blue eyes. <em>He doesn't like this either. I know he still cares about Bloodfur... Just like I do, despite what he said to me and Coldpebble.</em></p><p>"The next killings," Poisonedsap announced, breaking Mistybreeze out of her thoughts. "We will pin them on Bloodfur." She nodded to Revengeheart. "Ravenfeather and Clovernose are meeting with Castiel later tonight just outside RiverClan territory. I want you and Mottledface to join them and ask Castiel when his next attack on ShadowClan will be."</p><p>"Yes, Poisonedsap." Revengeheart's eyes gleamed.</p><p>"We need more deaths as soon as possible, while the memory of Bloodfur attacking you is fresh in their minds." Poisonedsap purred. "Then the fun begins."</p><p>"Right." The black legged tom stood and looked at Mottledface. "We'd better leave for RiverClan territory now if we want to make it in time." He shouldered Mistybreeze, startling her to her paws. "Come on."</p><p>She reluctantly turned away when Poisonedsap spoke. "Wait. Before you go, I'd like to have a word with Mistybreeze."</p><p>Unease prickled her fur. <em>Me? Why me? </em>She turned toward Poisonedsap as Revengeheart hesitated, his eyes narrowed. "Fine." He muttered. "We'll wait for you."</p><p><em>Why do I have to go with you to meet Castiel? </em>Mistybreeze wondered.<em> Must I be by your side at all times? What sort of mate does this?</em></p><p>As Revengeheart and Mottledface moved away, Poisonedsap stalked toward her. She tensed as the queen watched her through gleaming amber slits. "Hello, Mistybreeze."</p><p>"Poisonedsap." She forced her fur to lay flat as she dipped her head respectfully. It was quiet for a moment. Crickets chirped in the undergrowth. Mistybreeze shuffled her paws nervously. <em>What does she want to talk about?</em></p><p>At last, Poisonedsap spoke. "Are you expecting kits, Mistybreeze?" Her voice lacked any emotion.</p><p>Unease shot through her as she stared back at the queen. Her tongue felt dry as she gave a simple response. "N-no."</p><p>"Well, how long until you are?" Poisonedsap's tail twitched impatiently. "You and Revengeheart have been mates for moons."</p><p>"I..." Mistybreeze swallowed, her mind spinning for an answer. She forced herself to meet Poisonedsap's gaze. <em>She's a horrible cat... She truly is. But... Maybe she'll understand that I don't want kits. She-cat to she-cat. She could understand, couldn't she? </em>She lifted her chin bravely as she spoke. "I-I'm not sure if I want any kits."</p><p>For a long moment, Poisonedsap said nothing. She only stared back at her with an unreadable look in her eyes. At last, she spoke. "Well, that had better change soon." As Mistybreeze's heart sank in disappointment, the she-cat brushed past her, whisking her ragged tail around her neck. "I'd really like grandkits, you know." She chuckled.</p><p>Mistybreeze looked over her shoulder and watched warily as Poisonedsap headed toward Revengeheart and Mottledface. "I'm done with Mistybreeze if you want to leave now." She paused and leaned close to Revengeheart, murmuring in his ear. When she finished speaking, he raised his head and glared past her at Mistybreeze.</p><p><em>She told him what I said!</em> Panic flashed through Mistybreeze, and she froze, waiting for Revengeheart to confront her.</p><p>But instead, the white tom only lashed his tail at her. "Come on," He growled. "We're going to meet Castiel." He and Mottledface headed through the trees, and Mistybreeze had no choice but to follow.</p><p>***</p><p>The moon had changed position in the sky by the time Mistybreeze and the others reached the outskirts of RiverClan territory. Revengeheart quickened his pace. "There they are." </p><p>Up ahead, Mistybreeze saw the dark silhouettes of five cats. Two of them were Ravenfeather, the RiverClan deputy, and his clanmate, Clovernose. Opposite of them were Castiel, Papercut, and Wolf.</p><p>All five cats bristled at the newcomers, claws flashing out, but quickly relaxed when they recognized the ShadowClan warriors.</p><p>"Revengeheart." Castiel greeted him, though the surprise was clear in his voice.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Ravenfeather demanded. "This is RiverClan business."</p><p>When the ShadowClan cats joined them, Revengeheart dipped his head. "I'm sorry for intruding, Castiel," He meowed. "Poisonedsap has requested that Deserve launch another attack on ShadowClan territory as soon as possible."</p><p>Castiel narrowed his blue eyes. "Why can't it wait?"</p><p>"ShadowClan is growing suspicious," Revengeheart replied. "Poisonedsap plans to frame one of our clanmates for the murders to keep them off our tails."</p><p>The silver tabby nodded slowly. "Very well." He looked over his shoulder. "Papercut, will you lead an attack on ShadowClan next moon?"</p><p>Before the white tom could respond, Mottledface butt in. "Next moon? That's-"</p><p>"The best we can do." Castiel fixed the brown tom with a firm stare. "Ravenfeather has asked us to launch two attacks within the moon. You'll have to wait."</p><p>"Very well," Revengeheart meowed, shooting Mottledface a glare. "Thank you, Castiel." </p><p>He was about to turn away when Castiel spoke again. "Will Brownstripe be on many patrols?"</p><p>"Brownstripe?" Revengeheart glanced over his shoulder, his tail twitching in confusion. "Probably. Why?"</p><p>Mistybreeze felt her stomach twist as Castiel responded. "Perfect," He purred smoothly. "Then Deserve himself will participate. He and Brownstripe have... unfinished business."</p><p>After the ShadowClan cats said their goodbyes and began the journey back to ShadowClan territory, Mistybreeze couldn't get Castiel's words out of her head. It was painfully clear that the next of her clanmates to fall to Deserve's claws was Brownstripe.</p><p><em>And he won't be the only one. </em>Mistybreeze felt sick to her stomach, her tail low and dragging behind her. <em>Who else is doomed to suffer the same fate?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shone brightly in the pale sky, a soft breeze wafting through the pine branches. Mistybreeze sat between Revengeheart and Mottledface in the shade of the thorn barrier, quietly grooming her silver fur.</p><p>"Hey, Boost!"</p><p>She flicked an ear at Coldpebble's voice and looked up. Her brother was crouched by the fresh kill pile, tugging a mouse toward him by it's tail. "Want to share this with me?" He offered. "It's the last one."</p><p>The fresh kill pile was certainly low. After Coldpebble claimed the mouse, all that remained was a couple day old frogs. Boost had been sniffing at one of them hesitantly. Mistybreeze guessed that the prey caught this morning had already been given to the only queen, Greenpine, and the elders.</p><p>"Sure. Thanks!" Boost blinked gratefully and moved to Coldpebble's side.</p><p>As the two toms took turns nibbling at the mouse, the clan deputy, Cobratail, padded toward them, giving the fresh-kill pile a look of disapproval. "I'm sending out a few hunting patrols," He announced, raising his voice so the other cats in the clearing could hear him. "Are there any volunteers?"</p><p>Coldpebble swallowed and looked up from the mouse. "Can I lead one?" He asked brightly. </p><p>The clan deputy frowned. "Didn't you lead the dawn patrol?"</p><p>"Well, yes." The dark silver tom looked embarrassed. "But I'd be happy to lead another."</p><p>His former mentor, Song, walked by and purred, flicking him on the shoulder with her tail. "You are a great hunter, Coldpebble. Every hunting patrol could use you."</p><p>"Very true." Cobratail's amber eyes gleamed. "Very well, Coldpebble, you may lead a patrol. Boost, Song, why don't you join him?"</p><p>The two warriors looked ready to go. "Great!" Song meowed. "I'll fetch Stripednose. I'm sure he'd love to come."</p><p>As the white she-cat ran across the clearing to the warriors' den, Mistybreeze stared at her brother, standing proudly between Cobratail and Boost.<em> Coldpebble is so lucky to be... Free. I'd like to go hunting.</em> Her heart sank with disappointment. <em>But Revengeheart won't let me go anywhere without him.</em></p><p>She cast a careful look at the white warrior, who observed the camp like a fox studying it's prey. <em>Nothing about this is right. I shouldn't be treated this way by my own mate. I shouldn't be forced to follow Poisonedsap's plot. But what choice do I have? </em></p><p>As Coldpebble led his patrol out of the camp, Cobratail spoke again. "We'll need another hunting patrol. Diamondrain, will you lead it?"</p><p>Mistybreeze saw her mother by the nursery, speaking to Greenpine. When her name was spoken, she flicked her ears forward and turned to the deputy. "Of course, Cobratail." She waved her tail in farewell to Greenpine as she headed to the center of the clearing.</p><p>Not far from Mistybreeze, Blackstorm exchanged a look with Foxshadow. "Me and Foxshadow will go," Blackstorm meowed, rising to his paws. He looked over at his brother. "Brownstripe, care to join us?"</p><p>The tabby warrior blinked warmly. "Sure."</p><p>Dread dropped like a hard stone in Mistybreeze's stomach. At once she understood. A moon had passed since the night she and the others had met with Castiel. They'd agreed to launch an attack on another ShadowClan patrol.<em> And Deserve wants Brownstripe on it... He's going to kill him. </em>Her heart sank as she watched Brownstripe start toward Blackstorm. <em>And he completely trusts his brother... How can Blackstorm send his own brother to his death?</em></p><p>"Brownstripe! Brownstripe! Wait!" </p><p>Tinypaw echoed Mistybreeze's thoughts as she bounded across the clearing, her tail high in the air. Brownstripe turned to his daughter and let out a purr. "What is it?"</p><p>"I forgot to tell you! Crowmask is going to teach me a new hunting move today." Her eyes shone excitedly. "The one you said I'd learn when I was older."</p><p>Brownstripe's eyes gleamed with pride. "That's great! I can't wait for you to show me later." He touched his nose to her head.</p><p>As Tinypaw purred and spun to find Crowmask, Mistybreeze stared after her, her heart heavy as a boulder in her chest. <em>They have no idea... That's the last thing they'll say to each other...</em></p><p>"Is every cat ready?" Diamondrain asked. Brownstripe and Blackstorm nodded, while Foxshadow swished his tail.</p><p>Mistybreeze's pelt prickled with unease at seeing her mother so close to Poisonedsap's allies. <em>Is Diamondrain in danger? </em>She wondered uneasily. She couldn't resist turning to Revengeheart. "Will Diamondrain be okay?" She whispered.</p><p>Her mate didn't respond for a moment. "Probably." He shrugged. "Deserve has no interest in her." He rolled onto his side. "I think I have a burr in my fur. Will you find it?"</p><p><em>That's all you have to say? </em>Mistybreeze held her tongue and turned, pawing through his white fur. She tried to find comfort in Revengeheart's words. <em>He's right. Diamondrain doesn't matter to Deserve or this plan in any way... She'll be fine...</em></p><p>***</p><p>The day felt painfully long. The sun seemed to never move. As Mistybreeze lay beside Revengeheart, she fought away dark thoughts. She was alert, unconsciously listening for distant screeches and wails as Brownstripe met his demise. <em>I could have done something... S</em>he thought miserably.<em> I could have warned him... </em>She felt like she was going to be sick.</p><p>"I need to use the dirtplace." She rose to her paws, not even waiting for Revengeheart's answer. She felt nauseous as she made her way across the clearing and slipped into the bushes that guarded the dirtplace.</p><p>She let out a sigh.<em> I'm so worried about Diamondrain... What if Revengeheart is wrong? </em>She scraped at the ground with her forepaw before preparing to make dirt.</p><p>"Psst!"</p><p>Mistybreeze nearly jumped out of her fur. She dropped her tail and spun, shocked to see Swiftstalker ducking into the bushes with her. "Hey- occupied!" She gasped.</p><p>"Sorry!" Swiftstalker ducked his head in embarrassment as he sat in front of her, casting a nervous look over his shoulder. "This is the only place a cat can get any privacy from Revengeheart."</p><p>That was certainly true. Mistybreeze lowered her head. "What is it?"</p><p>"Today is the day Poisonedsap is going to reveal the truth about Bloodfur." Swiftstalker whispered, his blue eyes lit with worry. "What do we do?"</p><p>She dropped her gaze. "What <em>can</em> we do?" She murmured. "We're powerless against her. Maybe it won't be so bad-"</p><p>"I lost my friendship with Bloodfur a long time ago." Swiftstalker spoke quietly. "But I still care about him. I know you do, too. The only reason we can't be his friends is because of Poisonedsap and Revengeheart."</p><p>Mistybreeze hesitated, and he went on. "We'll beat Poisonedsap to it. We'll go into the forest and tell Bloodfur right now."</p><p><em>"What??" </em>Her eyes widened in shock. "Are you crazy?"</p><p>"It's better he hears it from us," Swiftstalker argued, his eyes lit with sadness. "We'll help him through it, and he'll be prepared for Poisonedsap's attack. It's the least we can do, Mistybreeze. It's <em>all</em> we can do."</p><p>Mistybreeze considered his words in silence. <em>Swiftstalker is right... We can at least prepare Bloodfur and make this easier on him.</em> She gave a slow nod. "Alright." She murmured.</p><p>The black and white tom immediately stood. "Come on. Let's go find him." They emerged from the dirtplace quickly, glancing around to be sure no cat had spotted them leaving together. The two of them scanned the clearing for Bloodfur's red tabby pelt.</p><p>"Besides, it'll be good for the apprentices to practice together." Cobratail was meowing. Mistybreeze looked toward the deputy and froze. Bloodfur stood with his back to them, Cardinalpaw at his side. Cougarfoot, Crowmask, and Tinypaw were with them, ready to go. Cobratail gave the cats a nod and turned away.</p><p>As the patrol left the camp and Bloodfur disappeared from sight, Mistybreeze exchanged a defeated look with Swiftstalker.<em> Unless there's time... Bloodfur is on his own...</em></p><p>***</p><p>The sun was setting now. Mistybreeze spent the rest of the afternoon worrying about Brownstripe, Diamondrain, and now Bloodfur. <em>Why should I be worried about him?</em> She wondered miserably. <em>After the way he treated me and Coldpebble, I shouldn't care.</em></p><p>Movement by the thorn tunnel caught her attention, and she looked up to see Foxshadow and Blackstorm entering the camp, each carrying a frog. Her stomach twisted. Two cats were missing.</p><p>Cobratail noticed their return and approached them as they deposited their prey on the fresh kill pile. "Where are Diamondrain and Brownstripe?" He sounded puzzled.</p><p>When Blackstorm didn't reply, Foxshadow spoke up. "We decided to split up. They went to hunt by the marsh, while we stayed near the border."</p><p><em>Oh, StarClan... </em>Mistybreeze swallowed.<em> Why didn't Diamondrain return with them? </em>She stared at the two dark warriors, but they gave nothing away. <em>They must know if she and Brownstripe are dead... No... She can't be... </em>She shut her eyes. <em>Oh StarClan, I know I'm a horrible warrior, but please, let Diamondrain be okay...</em></p><p>***</p><p>Stars began to appear in the darkening sky. With every passing moment, Mistybreeze felt more and more certain that something horrible had happened to her mother. Not far from her, Swiftstalker sat, his eyes glittering with fear.<em> Is he worried for Brownstripe and Diamondrain?</em> She wondered. <em>Or Bloodfur?</em></p><p>Startled yowls rose from the cats around them, and Mistybreeze looked up. She thought she had been prepared for the worst. But what she saw before her was something she could never have begun to imagine. </p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>Cougarfoot led the way through the camp, carrying the limp body of Brownstripe on his shoulders. But Mistybreeze barely noticed. Her wide, stunned eyes were locked on Crowmask. The black warrior followed Cougarfoot slowly, his head low and ears flattened. Across his back, he carried the familiar silver body of Diamondrain.</p><p>As Crowmask lowered Diamondrain's body to the ground beside Brownstripe's, time seemed to stand still. Mistybreeze couldn't speak or breathe. Her heart pounded in her ears as she stared at the body from a distance. "No..." She choked out, and reality sunk in.</p><p>"No..." She let out a cry and shot forward, racing through the crowd of alarmed cats. "Oh, no!" Crowmask stepped back when she neared. She let out a wail of grief when she reached her mother. She stared at the massive wound in her belly, blood knotting her fur. </p><p>At that same moment, Coldpebble appeared at her side, letting out a sob of pain. "No..."</p><p>Mistybreeze trembled as she sank onto her belly and pressed her nose into Diamondrain's soft fur, drinking in her scent. The warm, familiar scent that had made her feel safe as a kit. "Who did this?" She cried her thoughts out loud. <em>Deserve? Castiel? Foxshadow, or Blackstorm?</em></p><p>She heard Depthstar yowl faintly, but didn't care to listen as she pressed her head into her mother's body. <em>Diamondrain... I'm so sorry... This is my fault... </em>She shut her eyes and let out a muffled cry into her fur. <em>I could have warned you... I could have done something, and I didn't. </em>She felt cold and numb, her heart shattered like ice.</p><p>"But what rogues do we have problems with? I can't think of any." As Depthstar continued speaking, she shifted closer to Coldpebble. He let out a quiet whimper.</p><p>"Depthstar, it brings me great grief to suggest this, but... Have you thought of looking to your own cats?"</p><p>Mistybreeze opened her eyes at Poisonedsap's voice. She raised her head slightly, peering over Diamondrain's flank. The golden she-cat had stood, her ears flattened as she looked up at Depthstar.<em> She's going to accuse Bloodfur.</em></p><p>She spotted Swiftstalker beyond his mother, his blue eyes flashing with worry. He caught her eye, but she dropped her gaze. I'm sorry, Swiftstalker. My mother is dead. I could care less if Bloodfur's feelings get hurt.</p><p>Depthstar bristled from atop the meeting rock. "Which ShadowClan warrior would do such a thing?"</p><p>"Who do you think, Depthstar?" Poisonedsap's amber eyes glittered. "Which cat has always been an outcast? Which cat was absent from camp before the bodies were found?" She dragged her gaze across the clearing. "Which cat did Hawkfeather warn us about?"</p><p>Mistybreeze realized that Poisonedsap's gaze had fallen on Bloodfur, who began bristling in shock as the entire clan turned to him. <em>Bloodfur </em>was<em> absent from camp while Diamondrain was... What if...</em></p><p>As the clan began meowing anxiously to one another, Poisonedsap went on. "Bloodfur never liked his mentor! And it's clear he dislikes Revengeheart! I'll bet he killed Diamondrain just to hurt his mate, Mistybreeze!"</p><p>Mistybreeze was startled to hear her name spoken. Though she knew this was all a part of the plan, in her state of grief, Poisonedsap's words made sense.<em> What if Bloodfur is still angry at me and Coldpebble? Would he go this far to hurt us again?</em> She saw Coldpebble staring at Bloodfur in shock. <em>Does he believe this?</em></p><p>Grief and fear washed over her as the camp erupted into chaos. The warriors screeched insults and howled their anger at Bloodfur, who they had closed in on. The dark red tabby looked terrified, his fur ruffled and yellow eyes lit with fear as he crouched like a vulnerable kit.</p><p><em>What if it's all true? What if he has been causing trouble of his own?</em> "Did you do this?" Mistybreeze raised her trembling voice in a cry as she stared at her former friend. "Did you kill my mother?"</p><p>Bloodfur met her gaze, his eyes blazing with desperation. "No! I-" He was cut off when Crowmask leaped in front of him, snarling angrily.</p><p>"Bloodfur wouldn't..." Mistybreeze could hardly hear Coldpebble's rasp among the yowls and hisses around her. "Would he...?"</p><p>"I... I don't know." She swallowed. "I-"</p><p>"Get out of my way, Flameheart!" Crowmask yowled, and Mistybreeze saw that the ginger tabby had rushed to shield his foster son. "That cat is a murderer!"</p><p>"No, he isn't!" Flameheart hissed defiantly. "You won't lay a claw on him!"</p><p>Poisonedsap raised her voice in a sneer. "Hawkfeather warned us about him! The kit born in blood couldn't have been anything but a bad omen!"</p><p><em>She's saying it. She's going to reveal everything to Bloodfur. </em>She peered through the crowd and saw Revengeheart watching the chaos, his amber eyes gleaming with excitement. While Mottledface and Foxshadow looked amused, Swiftstalker stared at his paws.</p><p>"My son is innocent!" Flameheart bared his teeth, shouldering Crowmask away.</p><p>"Stop that nonsense, Flameheart!" Poisonedsap spoke louder than ever, making sure every cat could hear her. "He's not your son! You were a fool to take in that kit! He was a sign of trouble since the start!"</p><p>Bloodfur froze, his yellow eyes wide and bewildered. "What's she talking about?" </p><p>"Enough!" Depthstar screeched, and he was answered by silence. "This is madness! There's no evidence that Bloodfur killed those cats."</p><p>"Everything Poisonedsap said makes perfect sense to me!" Crowmask growled.</p><p>Ashcloud nodded, his eyes narrowed to slits. "He's a murderer and he'll destroy our clan! We should have listened to Hawkfeather."</p><p>Depthstar snarled down at the shaken clan. "Silence! Bloodfur is innocent until proven guilty! No cat will harm him. Is that understood?"</p><p>The cats slowly backed off of Bloodfur, glaring at him and whispering to one another. She stared as Bloomfire and Flameheart spoke to Bloodfur. He looked shaken. After a moment, Flameheart turned away, and Bloodfur slowly followed him out of the camp. <em>They have a lot to talk about...</em></p><p>Mistybreeze let out a shaky sigh and pressed her nose back into Diamondrain's fur. <em>I don't smell Bloodfur's scent on her...</em></p><p>On the meeting rock, Depthstar was silent for a long moment, as if processing what had just happened. After a while, he spoke again, his voice dry and tired. "We will hold a vigil for Diamondrain and Brownstripe."</p><p>"What about Bloodfur?" Crowmask demanded. "Are we going to let him get away with this?"</p><p>"You let him leave the camp alone with Flameheart!" Copperstripe pointed out worriedly. "He'll be next."</p><p>Bloomfire leaped to her paws and glared at the golden tom. "Don't say such a thing! Bloodfur would never kill any cat, especially his own father!"</p><p>Cliffshade twitched his tail. "But Flameheart <em>isn't</em> his father. We all know that."</p><p>"Enough!" Depthstar hissed, and the clan quieted, glaring up at him. "There will be no more talk of Bloodfur tonight. We're going to pay our respects to our fallen clanmates. Is that clear?"</p><p>Several cats muttered in disapproval, but no cat openly objected. The clan leader continued, his blue eyes dull with grief. "Brownstripe was my son. I was not prepared to lose another kit before his time. He was brave, loyal, and strong." He looked down at Brownstripe's body. His daughters, Tinypaw, Creampaw, and Honeypaw huddled around him. "I see him in his kits every day. I hope he hunts with Snakekit, Sunflower, and Rosebreeze in StarClan."</p><p>"I mentored him." Greenpine meowed solemnly. "He was a quick learner."</p><p>"I love and miss him so much already," Creampaw whispered, staring at her father numbly. "I hope to see you when I visit the Moonstone next moon. You'll be glad to be with Rosebreeze again."</p><p>It was quiet for a long moment. Stars glittered in the night sky. Depthstar spoke quietly. "Mistybreeze? Coldpebble? Would either of you like to speak for Diamondrain?"</p><p>Coldpebble looked to Mistybreeze, who shook her head. She was too devastated to talk. She didn't deserve to speak for her mother.<em> I played a role in her death... What right to I have to speak?</em></p><p>Her brother rose to his paws and stared down at his mother sadly. "Diamondrain was a great mother." He murmured. "She taught us to be the best warriors we could be. To follow our hearts and protect our clan."</p><p><em>And I failed... </em>Mistybreeze's heart swelled with pain.</p><p>"I like to think I inherited her hunting skills," Coldpebble went on. "So... So every piece of prey I bring back, you can thank Diamondrain for." He sat down quietly while the clan murmured to one another, praising his words.</p><p>The clan quietly dispersed, leaving the kin of Diamondrain and Brownstripe to grieve in silence. The night air grew chilly, but Mistybreeze didn't care. She remained by her mother's side, her heart heavy in her chest. </p><p>She saw a white pelt out of the corner of her eye and glanced up. Revengeheart stood a few fox lengths away, watching her in silence. For a heartbeat, she wondered if he was going to come over and comfort her. But he turned away, twitching his tail before disappearing through the thorn tunnel. <em>Where is he going? </em>She miserably leaned against Coldpebble, longing to feel comforted. Her brother turned and rested his chin over her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>A cat spoke quietly. As Coldpebble lifted his head, Mistybreeze looked over, her heart skipping a beat in surprise. </p><p>Their father, Crowmask, stood near them, clearly keeping his distance. But he was closer than he'd ever been before. <em>Is he really talking to us?</em> Mistybreeze wondered. <em>He's never said a word to us...</em></p><p>Crowmask's black pelt was hardly visible in the night. The normally sharp tongued warrior seemed... Different. His amber eyes were dull with an emotion Mistybreeze had never seen there before.</p><p>As she and Coldpebble stared, Crowmask hesitated. "She... She loved you both. She's with StarClan now." He paused for a long moment, looking down. "I never wanted kits." He murmured, his voice distant as he spoke. "But Diamondrain did, more than anything. That's why when I found out she was expecting, I... didn't want to be her mate anymore. I'm not a father. I'm a warrior."</p><p>At last, Mistybreeze understood why their father had been absent from their lives. She wasn't sure she liked his reasoning. But at least she knew now.</p><p>When neither cat responded, Crowmask looked away, flattening his ears. "I don't expect you to forgive me. But know that I'm sorry I'm not the father you deserved." After a moment, he awkwardly turned away.</p><p>Mistybreeze stared after him before exchanging a solemn look with Coldpebble. <em>We never needed a father. Diamondrain was more than enough for us.</em></p><p>"May I join you?" Dewstorm emerged from the medicine den, watching them sadly. Diamondrain had been his sister.  Mistybreeze nodded, and the spotted tom settled beside Coldpebble, resting his chin on his sister's head.</p><p>After a long while of silence, Coldpebble rasped. "Who did this, Dewstorm? Will StarClan tell you?"</p><p>The medicine cat shook his head. "StarClan doesn't tell me everything."</p><p><em>I know who did this. </em>Mistybreeze's thoughts darkened with anger and grief. <em>Revengeheart... Deserve... Poisonedsap... They're all responsible. </em>She slowly rose to her paws on newly found strength.</p><p>"Mistybreeze?" Coldpebble looked up at her.</p><p>"I-I just need some air." She looked away. "I'll be back." She felt numb as she headed through the thorn tunnel into the dark forest. She drank in the cool night air, picking up Revengeheart's scent. <em>He went this way.</em> She narrowed her eyes, swallowing back a lump in her throat.</p><p><em>They've caused every death... And now my mother... </em>Fury blazed through her.</p><p>She padded over the damp earth on trembling paws, rounding a tree. <em>Where is he?</em> She was about to push her way between two bushes when a cat emerged, stumbling into her roughly. She recognized Revengeheart's amber eyes immediately. "Mistybreeze?" He growled. "What-"</p><p>She didn't think about what she was doing. And she didn't care about the consequences. "Did you do this?" She shrieked, trembling in anger and grief. "Did you have them kill my mother?"</p><p>Claws stung across her muzzle before she had time to react. She stumbled backwards and fell onto her side, staring up as Revengeheart loomed over her furiously. "Shut up!" He snarled, planting an unsheathed black paw on her shoulder and pushing her to the ground. "Question me again, and Coldpebble is next!"</p><p>Mistybreeze's anger faded into hot fear, and she choked out a sob of grief.<em> He did! He caused this! </em></p><p>"There's no backing out, Mistybreeze!" Revengeheart leaned over her and bared his teeth. "You're going to help us destroy the clans and have my kits." He narrowed his glowing amber eyes to slits. "Or I will kill you and every cat you care about. Don't you dare forget that!" He hissed in her ear before releasing her roughly.</p><p>Mistybreeze panted, watching him disappear into the darkness of the forest. When she was sure he was gone, she stumbled to her paws, trembling uncontrollably. <em>That piece of fox dung! My mother... Diamondrain... </em>Fear, grief, and anger swelled through her body until she thought she would explode.</p><p>"I'm so sorry..."</p><p>She glared around, half expecting to see Revengeheart. But it was Swiftstalker. The black and white warrior padded over and sat by her side.</p><p>Mistybreeze shut her eyes. "How have you dealt with this your whole life?" She rasped. "Being trapped in this mess?"</p><p>Swiftstalker looked at his paws and didn't respond. She sat closer to him, leaning against his shoulder. They both needed a friend now more than ever. <em>We'll never live the lives of true warriors.</em> She thought miserably. <em>We're traitors against our will. But at least we have each other.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>